Vanilla
by NIKKO AKASHI
Summary: Danny and Ember had a fight and Danny was injured. Ember took Danny in her realm and preached him up. But, as the night came, what happens between the two - who have feelings for each other? DANNY/EMBER. Rated: M FOR LEMON. R&R. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ IT.
1. Danny x Ember - Part 1

**So, I'm a big fan of Danny x Ember, I mean who wouldn't be. Ember is a total hottie in my opinion. And before anybody asks, I don't like Danny x Sam. I know, it is canon, but I don't give a crap about it. I'm sorry if anybody is Danny x Sam and reading this. I just don't like that pairing. Anyway, there is a the lemon in this fanfic. So, if anybody don't like lemon, you can get out now. I usually don't write lemon and this will be the first I will be writing and maybe the last time.**

* * *

 **Vanilla - Chapter 1**

* * *

Danny was having a bad day, and this ghost haunting business wasn't helping him at all. Just in three hours he had fought more than five ghosts. Just when he thought today would be the best day. And ghosts had come ruined his plans for the day, which was playing guitar all day. Nobody knew he knew how to play the guitar except his parents and his sister Jazz. He hadn't even told his best friends Sam, and Tucker. Which was odd to him, since he would tell them everything. They even knew he was Danny Phantom and that was a bigger secret than he playing guitar.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost!" Box ghost said and was immediately sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

Danny sighed "That's was the eighth one in three hours," Danny said, touching his forehead by a back of his hand. He waited for few minutes, waiting for any sign of the ghost, but none came. He sighed and went to the park for to rest for awhile. He really needs a break. He had been fighting ghost for none stop, and he was sweating. He should take a shower when he gets home, he thought. He went intangible and went through the roof of the restroom, which was in Amity Park. Danny changed back to his human form and got out of the restroom. Once he was outside, he looked for a spot he could rest for awhile. His eyes caught a bench, which was empty. Once he was seated, he sighed.

"Man, ghost fight is really getting to me," He said to himself "This is the first time I have fought so many ghosts in such a short time." His body parts felt sore, he could move his hand properly after seconds.

"I hope some ghosts show up, again. Cause I would be so dead," soon as he said that his ghost sensed go off. Blue mist coming out of his mouth and he started to shiver.

"Me and my big mouth!" Danny cursed himself. He looked around for if people were around. He saw nobody around and changed himself to his ghost form. He flew himself high so he could see any ghost around. He cursed his luck when he saw Ember Mclain, which he secretly had crushed on for about year and a half now. He was so gonna get his ass kicked now. He was feeling tired and weak.

"Those fight's really took my energy," Danny quietly said, hoping Ember wouldn't hear. But unfortunately for him, she did.

"Dip-stick, so your weak now, huh," Ember smirk, know she now finally had a chance to defeat. Danny flinched a little, which was caught by Ember. Now, that she noticed, the dipstick had a lot of cuts around his body. But, cheek one was clearly visible. She clearly saw some of his well build muscles from ghost haunting. She blushed a little, which didn't go unnoticed by Danny.

Danny seeing tan red colour on Ember cheek got curious. He never thought a ghost could actually blush, 'cause all the ghost he had come through, they all had pale skin.

He looked down to his body and knew why Ember blushed. He got grin across his face.

"So, do you like what you see?" Danny asked with a grin on his face, which made Ember blush more.

"S-shut up, dipstick," Ember said, feeling little embarrassed Danny found her checking him out. Danny flinched when his cuts burn. Why isn't it healing? he thought. By now it should have been healed already, and it was only some cuts. So it should have healed faster.

"What are you doing outside of ghost zone?" Danny asked, but he already knew the answer to that. He didn't why he had to ask that, he knew why she was here.

"I have come here to finish you, and take over the world," Ember said, smirking. Danny facepalm. Doesn't she ever think of other than taking over the world? Why isn't she thinking like a normal girl? Oh right, she is already dead. _But,_ that's _why I like her. She is different Danny_ thought.

"I so don't have time for your bullshit!" Danny yelled, thinking now that he pissed Ember off. He could see her face burning with rage. Did I go too far? He thought.

Ember fire her shock wave using her guitar. Danny tried to dodge it, but his body didn't move and was hit by the wave. He was pushed back but was still able to stand up.

"Uh," He groaned as he got up. He fired his ghosts ray soon as he got up, but she dodge all of them. His body was getting tired and he knew he would be unconscious any second now. But why now of all the time? he asked himself. Here he was fighting one of the strongest ghosts he wouldn't able to win now. And why was that? Because he was tired from all the ghost fighting he did before, and now he wouldn't able to win. Maybe he could use his ghostly wail? No, he didn't want to hurt Ember. But there was no other choice left. Even if he fired his ghost rays, he knew it was easy enough for Ember to dodge it.

"Hey, dipstick!" Ember yelled, bringing Danny out of his thought "What happened. Tired are we?" Danny gave her a little glare which surprised her. He had only glared at her once when she had put him under love spell with that goth girl. What was her name? Oh yea, Sam.

Ember sent the wave and Danny tried to dodge it, but again his body wouldn't move. He got blast back down, on the ground. Soon as he had hit the ground, he fell unconscious and he changed back to his human form.

"Shit," Ember mumbled, "Why didn't dipstick dodged it?" Thinking she had hit harder than she thought, she started to get worried. Then she asked herself, why was she even worrying about the dipstick? Now, finally she had won, but it didn't felt like it. She fly to him and checked any injury.

"Thank god nothing is broken," She muttered "He is just unconscious." She carried him on her back and he surprisingly light.

* * *

Danny groaned as he awake. Soon as he was awake he noticed he wasn't in his room. His room was full of rockets and other space stuff. He looked around the room and he noticed a lot of rock bands posters in walls around him.

"So you're awake," Someone said from behind Danny. He turned around to look at person who had called him. He slightly flinched when he saw the person.

"Ember," Danny whispered "What are you doing here?" He asked, but he already knew where was, since he had noticed rock band posters. Now the question was: What was he doing in Ember realm? Last he remembered was getting shot by Ember. Did she bring him here, in the ghost zone?

"This is my realm," Ember said "Are you okay?" Danny was surprised, why was Ember being so nice to him? He was her number one enemy. Had she hit her head or something? And why did she helped him in the first place? He thought Tucker or Sam would have helped him. Danny looked at Ember, she had small smiled on her face. Which made look cute. Danny flushed at his own thought.

Ember saw Danny flush and big grin grew on her face. Maybe, little teasing would make him blush she thought.

"Thinking dirty are we?" Ember asked which made Danny blushed. Danny could feel his blood running through his face. He was sure, his whole face was red.

"S-shut up," Danny flinched when he felt pain shot through his left leg. He gritted his teeth, trying not yell of pain.

"Are you okay?" Ember asked and Danny nodded "Here, drink some water." Ember hand Danny water bottle. For second Danny eyed her carefully, thinking she had poison it or something."I didn't put anything, it's clear." Danny took it and drink it all in.

Danny was surprised he was that thirsty. He sighed and bit thanks to Ember, which she nodded and walked to her kitchen.

Danny looked again around Ember, which he thought was the living room. He was lying on the the sofa which was very comfortable for a sofa.

"Do you want some tea, dipstick?!" Ember asked from kitchen.

"Sure!" Danny answered and hit himself on his head for being so lame. He walked to kitchen. He blushed when he saw Ember making some tea. He thought ghost eat or even drink of matter fact. He thought they didn't need to eat to survive. He guessed they were just like living people, they needed to eat to survive. Guess he was wrong.

"Ember, where is the restroom?" Danny asked, he really needed to go. After drinking the the whole bottle of water, he wasn't surprised. What really surprised him was, how fast he needed to go.

"It's just around that corner of the room," Ember said, showing where the room was and which way he should go. Danny bit thanks and he head to around the corner. He looked at the room he passed, which was Ember room. He got glimpse of the room. He saw the picture of Ember on the wall.

Danny shook his head. He shouldn't look at other person room without their permission. He went inside the restroom and did what he had come for. He flash the water and walked back to the living room. The surprise was waiting for him there. When he got to the living room, Ember had not only made tea but had made mean for both of them. She looked at him and smiled.

"Ember, did you made that for me?" Danny asked and Ember nodded "Why? I mean why are you being nice?"

"What? You want me to go back being mean to you?" Ember smirk when she saw the look on Danny face. He was just too easy to tease.

"No, it's no that," Danny said, "It just feels weird when you are being nice. You actually look...beautiful." Ember blushed. This was the first time someone had actually said something nice about her.

"Thank you," Ember said, blushing "You're not bad yourself."This time it was Danny turn to blush.

The whole time they were quietly eating their own meal. Danny didn't know what to talk about and it was the same with Ember.

Danny wasn't properly heal yet so Ember let him stay for the night. Danny knew he would have lot things to explain to his parents tomorrow.

* * *

Danny was a wake around middle of the night. He really did drink too much tea.

"I'll never drink that much tea again," It was kinda amazing to watch Ember gracefully filling up his cup before he knew it. Throwing the blanket off him, he start to head for the rest room, which he couldn't see in dark.

He thought he was heading in the right direction. He did go to the bathroom before, so he should know it. It was somewhere in the direction he was heading to. He didn't wanted to wake Ember up, just so he can relieve himself. But just as he thought, he heard flush of a toilet just around the corner and he knew he was heading in right direction.

"Ember?" Danny called. There was light coming from under the door. Just as he was about to knock, the door open and Ember nearly fell backwards with a scream." Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She took a moment to take a deep breath, her hand over her chest. "I apologize as well, I didn't think I'd would see you there."

"I'm guessing this was the first time you drink tea so much?" Danny asked.

"We did drink quite a bit, didn't we? Um, is something wrong?" Ember asked.

"Well... I also need to go," Danny said pointing the toilet behind her.

"Oh!" Ember quickly steps out of the way, allowing him the entry. "Sorry about that, good night."

Danny watched Ember enter her room before closing the behind him. He reached over and flushed the toilet. Turning off the light, he head to living room.

Just as he was passing over the Ember room, his ear caught something. Taking another peak at the door, his mind was telling him to run away, that he was going to caught into something. This is Ember after all. He can't let his guard down. And still, his legs were moving toward the door. Looking closer, it was slightly ajar.

"...Danny..."

Danny froze when he heard his name. Had she heard him coming? Should he sneak back? Waiting for a couple of seconds, he didn't hear his name but did hear something. Taking few steps closer, he slowly raise his hand to knock but froze again when he heard his name. "Danny...Danny..."

She was calling his name but not like she usually did. But wait, Ember never called him by his name. Standing by the crack door, he see her sitting down, head on her desk. What is she doing in middle of the night?

"Nn... Dan..ny..." Looking down, he could see both her hands between her legs before it dawns on him. He took a step back, hearing soft moans leaking out of the room.

"You... got to be kidding me," His head was wrestling itself. His rationale is screaming him to make himself scare, getting caught would just be a start; however, his lower half was rooting on the spot.

"Danny!" Ember voice is suddenly getting louder. Didn't she care someone was in her house? Curiosity beats him as he slowly took another peak. Her sighs more frantic as her hip squirms and legs coiling around the chair. Hearing the sound of his name on her voice again and again, his skin tingles every time he heard it. Her head suddenly thrown back, mouth agape, she was still as a statue for few seconds then gasps for breath.

Danny just realised he peeped on a girl until she climaxed. This is crime, no? She was a ghost that couldn't be a crime. But, he did do wrong peeping on a girl. The show being over he took two steps back and did the last thing he needed to. He hit his head on the wall and it made sound of a crack.

"Danny?" Ember called and Danny cursed himself.

Swift thumping of feet came closer until the door flung open. Ember stared at him before half covering her face. The dim light from her room alone, he could tell she was blushing from ear to ear as she took couple of steps back.

"How long... were you standing here?"

He didn't know how long he was standing there, just watch her pleasuring herself. He blushed at his thought. He had done something wrong. He had peeked on a girl until she had climax. It was a crime, wasn't? Hey, wait, she was a ghost.

"I don't...know," Danny answered. Honestly, he didn't know how long he just stand there. Hearing her moan his name again and again, his skin tingles every time he heard it.

"Danny... saw me. He saw me doing it, while I... no this can't be happening. He saw everything," Ember started to babble.

"Hey, are you alright?" Danny asked concerned.

"No-no... He saw me, you saw everything," Ember said.

"It's alright!" Danny said grabbing her shoulder "Really, it's alright. Even if you're a ghost, there is nothing wrong with masturbating. I think we all do it. Every guy do it, maybe even girls do it. There is nothing wrong with it." What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he say those words to her of all people? He blushed just thinking about the words he just said to Ember. But, what he said was true. There was nothing wrong with pleasuring yourself.

"So... you have done it too? By yourself?" Ember asked and Danny blushed. What the hell was she asking? But, to answer her he nodded.

"Then, you think about girls when you do it yourself?" Ember asked. What the fuck is she asking now!? Danny thought. Was she seriously asking this?!

"It would be wrong for me to think about guys," Danny replied and Ember giggled at his comeback. Slightly smiling.

"Then Danny, is there someone you think about when you do it?" Ember asked slightly blushing.

"...Really?" Danny asked. What fuck is wrong with her?

"You peeked on me!" Ember said. Was she starting to blackmail him?!

"I said I'm sorry, it was an accident," Danny said.

"You accidentally peeked on me?" Great! Now she was making him sound like a criminal.

"I said, I'm sorry," Danny said.

"...Danny?" She wasn't going to let him pass, was she? She was making it harder and harder for him, wasn't she?

"Y-yeah, I think about girls when I do it," Danny finally said it. Where was she trying to get him to?

"Could you possibly... tell me whom?" Ember asked. Danny looked away, biting his tongue, trying to keep it to himself.

"I'm only going to say once, so hear carefully. And don't tell anyone," Danny now said, facing Ember "I've thought about you, I mean you're hot... I've thought about you more than I... I-I've about you a lot, okay?" Danny was hitting himself inside. He was so embarrassed to say to Ember of all people. He had thought about her a lot.

"Danny has... thought about me," Ember said before her face glows red, again. "That's... It's so embarrassing if you say that."

"Aren't you the one who asked?" Danny could feel every hair on his body standing on end right now. His whole body felt like jelly. He was surprised he hadn't fallen yet.

"You wanna do it then?" Ember asked, hiding her face.

"What?" Danny asked not sure what she was asking.

"You know, wanna have sex with me?"

* * *

 **Sorry LEMON isn't in this chapter. This is only two chapter shot, so it will be in next chapter. Please don't hate me for it. I will try to make good as possible for you guys. And thank you for whoever read my other Danny Fanfiction "Forbidden Love" :D**


	2. Danny x Ember - Part 2

**Sorry for the long wait. I know I haven't updated this story and it has been months. It took so long because it was little difficult for me to write lemon and other real life stuff had come up. I had my friend help me write this lemon, and I think it turned out pretty well for my first time. Danny and Ember are OOC. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Vanilla - Chapter 2**

* * *

He remembered hearing a ridiculous old saying: it's rude to decline a woman's invitation. It makes him wonder it that would make him well-mannered for what he's doing? Manners aside, he couldn't help but think that it's virtue masquerading as an excuse. Tucker would probably agree; furthermore, he can think of his sister saying something like that to him, too. Always treat girls nice, if not, he will be taught what hell could be like. And that is no understatement.

Anyways, back on topic, maybe there's a deeper meaning behind it. True it can be used selfishly but what about self-preservation? Hold on, is that any different? Surely that's just another excuse. In the end, morality is used as a front to benefit from the situation. Maybe it's was human nature? But, he was a half ghost. Now the last question is: is he trying to benefit in this situation?

"Danny, say something," A voice barely above a whisper was close beside him.

"Ah, well um..." Being alone with a girl displaying unbelievable trust in the dead of night. Spoken words were failing on him at this time. Still thinking this can't be real he asked himself, "Are you... serious about this?"

"Why would you say such a thing?" Now, she sounds mad and it was his own fault.

"Don't misunderstand. I really like you, but..." This was a little overwhelming to say the least. He really wanted to know what Ember was thinking to follow through like this.

"I know everything is going fast, but you saw me and... and..."

Danny sighed. Why was she crying now? He doesn't know what to say. Why was it happening to him? Talking about hadn't done anything, but what other option does he have?

"Don't cry, I understand. So please, stop crying." Danny gently squeezes her hand to comfort her. He wouldn't know what to do if Ember were to break down now. Feeling her squeeze back his hand made him realize, they were holding a hand for a long time, which he doesn't know since when. She hadn't let go of his hands. He couldn't remember the last time he held a girl hand this long, but he did have held Sam's hand. What was he thinking, again?

"I didn't mean to. It's, um... pay me no heed." Ember rubbed her eyes with a sniff until her lips slightly curl into a smirk. "But you did tell me a little secret of your's."

"Wha...! D-Don't just suddenly." He could feel his ears heating up. Was this some kind of revenge of hers? It was, wasn't it?

"It's your fault for being insensitive."

"Okay, but, I'm... I've never done this so..." What was with her? She is smiling all of a sudden. Does she enjoy watching him panic? A sadist, was she a sadist? She might be he was starting to believe.

"I don't know why, but in a way I feel at ease hearing you say you never done this," Ember said with a smirk. She was actually happy Danny hadn't done with anyone. She kind of felt the special one. Maybe, it was just her but she felt she was heating up from her toe up to her ear.

"At ease you say?"

"Yeah. Although please try not to be so concerned. I've never done something like this before as well." Now it was Danny's turn to be surprised. Danny believed she would have done it when she was alive, but why hadn't she? She was sure hot and didn't she would have a boyfriend or something? Nope, that didn't sound right because...

Should he have been more up front or is a hint fine enough? While weighing his choice his thoughts stopped when he caught taking her glimpse. Even in this dimly lit room, he could see the blush coloring Ember face. She touched her lips and brazenly asks, "Please can we do it."

"Do it? Like right now?"

"I've thought it more times than I can count since I met you, and now I'm worried. Each time I remember you doing it with me, it feels like my imagination at work. I know it is my fantasy, but sometimes it feels too real to be a dream. That's why I want to do it for real..." Ember doesn't finish, but she stars pleadingly. Even through the same intensity isn't there, he was still affected.

"Would you get mad if I said no?"

"Danny, don't tease me right now."

Taking a deep breath, Ember affirmably nodded. Clutching her chest, she leaned on my shoulder and whispered, "It's strange, don't you think? I shouldn't feel this way when I've been much closer to you, just a second away."

Danny stopped to think about what Ember said and replied, "In your dream we didn't go all the way, did we?" Ember nodded and Danny continued, "It is embarrassing trying to remember isn't it."

"Yes, it is embarrassing." Ember gave Danny a clumsy smile. "Then, can you show me a difference between a dream and real?"

Ember tilts her head back, not know her upturned eyes are impossible for him to resist. Her eyes were so beautiful. Before he realizes it, his face was beside hers. Just when he thought he'd remember how her lips felt, she suddenly pulls away. When he tried to lean back to see her face, she grabbed him by the shoulder.

Ember face was still close, but she didn't budge. Danny can feel her hands shaking despite her looking composed. Not knowing what else to do, he pressed his forehead onto hers and closed his eyes. He could imagine a surprised look on Ember face. But, if he knows her, he just had to bide his time.

He waited knowing how terrible her impulsiveness is. After all, she wants to feel it. And soon then he thought, he felt something remarkably soft. A cautious peck at first, but she came back for more.

Letting her do as she will, she brushed from the side or sometimes go straight forward. Each following kisses lasted longer than before. He was surprised how he failed to notice her arms resting on his shoulder. Her finger weaves through his hair and it tickled him.

Quietly, his hands rest on her waist as he pulled her close. Joined at their hips, feeling her breasts against his arms, he might have lost it if it weren't for her sighs. Each one he heard made him tingle inside, making his blood rage. Once his arms are firmly around her...

"Mm!" Ember tried to yelp, but he smother it with his tongue. Trying to push him away but she was caught in his grasp, her resistance could barely be called a fight. Her body shudders against his as she tried to wrestle free, but he could feel her fight fading.

Behind her lips, Danny coils his tongue around hers, tasting her. This is... what was this? Bitter? Sweat? Sour? He couldn't tell which, only that it was addicting, like it could never be quenched yet you couldn't stop regardless. He refused to stop, almost like he was afraid to.

Feeling something on his back, he opened his eyes for a second only to realize her hands are fiercely tugging at his tight shirt he had changed into. Ember was hugging him with all the strength she could muster. He was scared the clothes he was wearing might tear apart from how hard she was pulling.

He finally released his grip, staring blankly at the string of saliva still connecting them until it breaks. He was still trying to collect himself, but she nearly tackles him onto his back. He thought he felt her teeth gnash against his, but she continued unfazed. This time, her tongue rolled into his.

A strange blend between sucking and moaning, it was like Ember had lost all her self-control. Danny was starting to get worried he might not keep up at the rate she was going. Her sudden assertiveness was throwing him off. Was she showing her true self, had she thrown away her self-control?

"Danny." Ember gasped for air while hanging over him, "I can't stop it anymore. It hurts. It's throbbing so much down here."

Looking down, he could see she was covering her crotch and slide his hand down her hips, her thighs wet with fluids. D-did she gets like this just from kissing him? Danny asked himself.

"Please, do something. Anything, you can do anything you want Danny, so please... make it stop." She pulled his hand over her slick panties sticking to her skin. Even with a small stroke, she arched her back, pressing her breasts harder into him.

Maybe it was because they were alone, but her voice had more vocal than could remembered. The string of sighs and moans buried what was left his reason. Danny quickly pushed her down onto her bed - he couldn't remember when they had gotten this close to her bed - pulled her underwaer off, and tossed them aside. Crossing her legs, Ember hastily tried to covered up.

"W-wait, don't look." Danny tried to pull her legs open, but she fought back.

"But you said I could do anything I want?"

"Y-yes, but it's embarrassing if you look down there."

Embarrassing she said? Oh well then, "You owe me a favor Ember."

"Eh, what do you mean a favor?" Ember asked still confused.

"I still remember what you did. Without warning, you pulled my boxers down and stared for a good minute." Danny said. Ember had pulled his pants and boxers down before he could remeber.

"T-that's... that's not my fault!" An empty excuse, she wasn't thinking right now, Danny gussed. He smirk, which worked perfectly for him.

"So don't blame me Ember, this sin't my fault either." Even if she crossed her legs so he couldn't see, he could still play with her. She arched her back again as his fringers teased her moist area. Already he could feel some of her strenght leaving as he used his other hand to pry her open.

"N-no... you can't. That's unfair... stop!" Ember reached under and grabbed Danny's hand but couldn't pull it away with so little strength. "Ah, don't, you'll see everything!"

"I want to see everything, the very same way you saw me, Ember."

"D-Danny?1" Ember legs were halfway opened, shuddering to stay closed after hearing her name.

"Say my name louder."

"But... Danny."

"Right now nobody is around here, you can yell louder, Ember." He could feel her twitch everytime he called her name. He could feel it. She'll break any second now.

"No, Danny!" Her legs finally gave away. "Don't! Don't look!"

"Hey, you're overreacting." Pulling her hands away, he had to crane his neck to really see it. " Oh, it's smooth."

"Is that bad?"

"No, I would have liked it either way, but it does look nice." Danny grinned seeing the sullen look on Ember face. "And there's a very nice pink color."

"Ah! Your fringer..." Her body twisted as he probed her entrance. It was closed tight as he tried to gently press his index finger. "Wait, it's... not inside."

It was tighter than he had expected. His index finger felt like it was being rejected.

"Ember, could you relax?" Knowing she was nervous, he speaked to ease some of the tension, but it was also helping him to keep his head level to be honest. He wasn't immune to anxiety and less to his own anticipation.

"I can't! You finger is... Danny's finger... Danny is touching me there. Since Danny is... Nn!" Ember clenched her teeth to suppress herself as Danny twisted his finger to go deeper, but it wasn't working. Despite how tight she was, he was scared he might harm her or something as she was soft down there.

Pulling his finger out, he could hear Ember release of a sigh of relief. Her legs stopped fighting and relax. There was a thin film of liquid he could only see because it was reflecting a little bit of light at her entrance. Before he knew it, he was already about to press his tongue against her.

Whether it was unconscious or luck, he was glad his hands were oh her knees. As soon as she felt it, she would have surely crushed his head between her legs. But in a few seconds, her strength began to wane again while he was teasing her entrance. It was strange feeling her tightness with his tongue.

"Stop... you can't!" Through her legs couldn't get closed, her body was shaking beneath him. Her finger were in his hair, trying to push him away, but he could feel her tugging once in a while as he serviced her.

"No more... if you do anymore I'll-Iya! Don't suck!" There was a limit to what he could do with his tongue, plus he did it without thinking. Strange feeling to do something before you even realize you're not doing it; then again, thinking about was too damn hard right now. Just doing seemed easier and hasn't failed yet.

"Does it feel good?" Danny pulled away to check. But before he could see her face, Ember covered her face.

"Hey, I know you're embarrassed because I was." She didn't respond behind her quickly erected barrier. Seeing as talking wasn't going anywhere, he checked her with his finger once more. Her body reacted in an instant but not a peep from her.

"You definitely loosened up a bit." It was still tight, but he could go deeper than before. Words really could hardly describe it. Her insides were constantly moving: pushing, pulling, bending, and twisting almost all at once. Slowly but surely he could hear her again. As he was sliding it in and out, her breath began to pick it up.

If he remembered right, she supposed to feel good if he curl his finger around here. And she surprised him as her back suddenly arched, her hips raised, yet she was still covering her face. He drew a few more circles, but she refused to respond to him directly.

"Ember," She turned away from his voice, "Hey if something's wrong you have to..." He was struck speechless. Her teary face catches him off guard. Crap, had she been in pain all this entire time or... or did he make a mistake? Was she really crying? Did he go too far?

"Please, don't look at me."

"Huh? W-why?"

"Because... it's shameful for you to see me like this."

"... Come again?" Danny sensed a graved yet silly misunderstanding here.

"Danny... you don't like a lewd girl, do you?" He thought is heart may have stopped for a full second just now. He wanted to say cute but managed to hold it back.

"Ember, listen closely okay?" He held her by the shoulders. " I don't mind at all if you're little bit lewd. Wait, actually I do, because if anything, I want to make you into one right now."

Amusing, she looked like she was about to break into tears any second, but now she had a fretful look on her face. Wait, that might have come out creepy.

"I mean, what I'm trying to say is, uh, I don't mind if you're lewd, so long as it's only with me." What was he even trying to say? He didn't know anymore, but whatever it did, her lips curl into a smile.

"Then me too, as long as it's Danny, I don't mind if you're a pervert"

"Oh, those are some dangerous words." That was like puttung a hungry wold in a shepard's pasture, was it not?

"Well, it's because... I love you and can trust you." Danny blushed a little.

"... You can be very unfair, you know that?" Ember giggled to his reply. As a revenge, he buries his face in her neck. Her voice lights up with a squeal as she struggles to wrestle him away until he felt her body rubbing up aganist his restless crotch. She calmed down as well, probaly she was feeling where he was pressing her. "Is it okay?"

Danny's final warning and Ember firmly nods her head in approval. She opened her legs up to him, making his head spin at the sight of her invitation. Lining himself up to her, he glanced one more time to see her eyes fixed nervously where they were about to be connected. Ember mumbled something, but he couldn't hear it.

"Huh, what'd you say?" He asked.

"N-nothing!"

"No,, um, I'm pretty sure I heard you say-"

"I said nothing!" He thought Ember was trying to glare at him despite her blushing face. She wasn't very good at it, to be honest, not that he was complaining. Even she glared at him all the time, she still looked cute in his eyes. And that never going to change. "Ah, you're not big anymore."

He quickly noticed where she was staring and confirmed what she speaked. Indeed, the mood had gotten sour, so it wasn't surprising to say the least. But before he could speak up, Ember leaned forward towards his crotch.

"E-Ember?" She looked up with narrowed eyes. Uh... what?" She looked back down at his crotch and proceed to get closer to his lower member. What he believe to be her tongue flicked against his skin. Whoa, her tongue felt hot. This familiar feeling, he was going to be up in not time, but doing nothing himself didn't right to him.

Turned onto her side, her mouth was serving him. Her breasts were easily within his reach, he grasped a handful of her and enjoyed their springiness. Hearing her gasp for breath, he could feel himself getting bigger by second. She even got him to moan, sucking him through her lips. In a matter of seconds, he was completely stiff as he pulled back and stared at his erection.

"Something this big... Is really going to fit inside?" Her fingers dig between her legs.

"I think we'll find out."

"It's probably going to hurt," Ember said to herself as Danny layed her down to be more comforable.

"Yeah, your... our first time so." He could feel his heartbeat growing stronger with each thump, flustered again. She spread her leg open, but this time she was looking away.

Line up, he began to press into her entrance. It felt ridiculouly soft until he reached her tightness. Feeling her heat, it made him almost forget himself. Her inside still resisted, but he slowly work towards her. He could hear her gasp for quick breaths as he slowly pushed forward.

"No, slower... it's... too big."

"Just a little more," Danny assuaged her, just until he could get the tip in, but it was very strange. One moment he could without a doubt feel resistance, but in another it was like she was pulling him in for a brief moment. "There."

"Is it all in yet?" He tried not to laugh but failed. "You're lying, how much more?"

"I only got the tip in so far." If one were to put it eloquently, it looked like the world was about to come to end from the look on her cute face." It's going to be fine. It's our first time after all."

She could only nod her head as he lied back down. He could understand. Her body was adjusting since nothing had ever gone all the way inside her before and he was actually glad he was the first to be going in. He'd like this to be painless as possible, but he couldn't do that without taking what she had been holding onto her entire(after) life till now. And speak of the devil, he could feel it.

"Wait, what's that? Is that my... what I think it is?" Her voice trembled as she cluched his arm frightfully. Not only that, he could feel it in her whole body. She was stiff from head to toe all of a sudden. Maybe...

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea?" Ember legs suddenly locked around his waist. He couldn't move. " H-hey, Ember?"

"Only once, right?" Her hands gently tugged his head so they were staring eye to eye. "It'll only hurt this once, right?"

"Yeah, just this once," Danny said while patting her head, doing anything to assure her.

"Okay," She took a deep breath, "then take it."

Holding her waist, he thrusted deep as quickly as he could in one move. It resisted for a fraction of a second before he felt something like a soft pop, along with her nails digging hard into his shoulder. He was worried she might draw blood out of him, but it looked like she was going into shock.

"H-hey, are you alright?" He knew she wasn't fine, but if she could speak to him, even that would make him feel less uneasy. Her mouth is opened, but nothing is coming out. Tears were streaming out of her eyes. Was she trying to endure it? Just when he was at his wits end, he could hear it, a weak, shrill cry that just stopped his heart.

"H-hey, that's it. Speak to me, just say something, anything."

"It... hurts!" She pulled him down atop her, drawn into her hug.

"Then should I pull it out?"

"No!" She immediately shrieks in his ear. "Don't move, please, it hurts... so..." Her whole body was shaking. He could only imagine how bad the pain could be, yet a part of him was grateful for being born a boy.

"Um, Ember, aren't I heavy?" For the past few minutes, he had been holding himself up, not wanting to smother her with his weight.

"Hold me," It almost sounded like a demand, "It hurts. That's why, please hold me tight... like you'll never let me go."

It was embarrassing just listening to that despite their current situation, however, even he couldn't deny how charmed he was by it. "Okay, but tell me if it hurts. Wait, I meant if I;m... you know."

Tripping over his own words, he could feel her giggle into his shoulder despite what looked like her attempt to suppress them. If she had at least laugh, the pain might not be as bad anymore. In fact, he could feel her body releasing some of it's tension, especially where they were connected.

"Has some of the pain gone away?" Her hair was like a silk he absently thought as he started to play with it, flowing between his fingers like water.

"Y-yes, a little and... that tickles Danny." Her voice purred in his ear and consequently tickled his heart. "Nn... d-don't."

Not good, this was becoming a habit, a really yet awful habit. How much more formidable could this girl become? It was already bad enough that she would ruin his day with her coming out of the ghost zone.

"Huh, I didn't know you were ticklish here."

"That's because, for some reason... whatever Danny does feels good." Her words were like arrows, hitting his critical spots without effort. Ember was such an unfair woman she was and she doesn't even reaslize it. "A-ah, what's wrong? You're suddenly twitching a lot down there."

"Can't you tell it's because what you just said?" With only a few words, he was being aroused. He coudn't tell whether to be proud or ashanmed of himself. " Maybe I should start making you feel even better now?"

Before she could protest, he rests his head on her shoulder before licking her neck. At the same time, he slipped his hands up to her breast, pulling at her nipples in time with his kiss, drawing a string of sighs from her. Her body had quickly switched back and forth between rigid to loose, inside and out.

"No, stop, don't pull... or pinch." Little by little, her voice began to leak and once again she used his shoulder trying to contain herself. But still, he could hear it in from her throat, the rising pleasure. Danny excitement going higher from feeling her squirm against his weight, he shifted his body without thinking.

Yet he was still nervous, thinking she was still recovering, but her voice showed no sign of worry. She relaxed her hold, so he sat up to look at her, and in contrast, Ember had a surprised look on her face as she stares down her body. As a test, he gently pulled back his hip. Her face winced but only slightly. Her legs wrapped around his hip as he pulled away, whether she did it consciously he didn't know.

"Is the pain almost gone?"

She nodded her head, "Y-yes, but... it feels different. I feel... I can feel you pushing inside me." There was a hint of excitement in her voice.

Before she could say anything, he thrust back in and listened to her soft gasps. She looked like a star struck, and he had a nagging question to ask, "Why are you trying to hold your voice?"

"W-why...? It's embarrassing. Isn't that obvious?" She could barely talk as she had to cover her mouth every time he pulled and knock his body into hers.

"Not really," Danny leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I like hearing your voice. And to be honest, I want to hear you do even more."

She covered half her face, shaking her head while saying, "No-no, I can't"

"What do you mean, you can't?" As he grinds his hip up and down. "You've been doing it just fine."

"Stop, you're rubbing so hard... I can't. If you don't stop... my voice is... no!" She was trying to push him away. Instead, he pulled her hand woven with his above her head, pinning her down with his body. She verbally denies him albeit weakly, even though her legs were locked tight around his waist. He thought she realizes it.

"W-wait, you really have to stop. Something is..."

She didn't finish it so he asked her, "What is that something?"

"My body... my body is. It's your fault. You're doing this to me. Danny is making me feel good that's why... that's... why..." Her sentence was hanging in the air, gasping between words.

"That's why... what?" Frustrating yet satisfying to see as she tried to speak in her dazed stated.

"It's... no good. I can't think... Danny. Danny, ah... you're making, mm... you're making me... Ann!"

Danny brushed her hair away and asked, "Do you mean it feels good?"

"I, hah... I don't know. I've never felt... this good, not like before. It's a little... scary." He stop as soon as she said that word.

"Does it still hurt?" She shakes her head to his relief.

"It tingles a little, but... this other feeling, like you're poking me inside. My body is moving by itself." He buries himself into her, and she arched her back with her finger clutching onto the bed. Her throat screamed in pleasure. "D-Danny...?"

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Not good, that got him more excited than he thought. He wanted to move so badly, but he didn't want to cause her unnecessary pain.

"Something else bothers me, too." He didn't like her suspicious stare she was giving him, "You seem very familiar about this. Is this really your first time?"

He felt like he just got stabbed by her question.

"Well... about that..." Danny didn't expect this from Ember. He wanted to make her believe this was his first time, but he did gain some knowledge prior thanks to a certain Tucker. While he was somewhat grateful he was willing to share, admitting it to Ember was more painful than he thought. "Let's just say that I've seen some reference material."

Who the hell was he kidding? Her eyes narrowed at him with increasing suspicion, and he couldn't look her in the eye either.

"Pervert."

"Yes, I'm guilty as charged." The word's effect hit him harder when hearing it from her. "But I'd much rather know what I'm doing than fumbling in the dark. I don't want your first time to be painful."

He suddenly felt her tightening up inside. Her face was more noticeably red but before he could ask she said, "That's not fair Danny, saying something like that."

The same feeling was coming back again, her insides were squirmin around him. He couldn't bear it any longer. Leaning forward, he put more force into her, and her cries almost like a song to his ears. "Sorry, I can't wait any longer Ember."

He stroke her cheek as she stared back. Inside, she coils around him harder than before. But instead of pushing him out, it felt like she was trying to suck him in deeper. He wanted to move stronger, feel more her.

"Danny... Danny!"" She repeated his name again and again. He couldn't think anymore. His head felt hot just thinking about her as she basks in pleasure. She was just so...

"Beautiful."

"Eh? What?" Ember suddenly snapped out her daze. "Danny, w-what did you say?"

"Ember, you're beautiful." She was undulating inside, sending her shivers into his spine. "Beautiful... and cute, hot headed but sweet. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You're so beautiful, I can't stop thinking about you."

Ember responded with every praise, so he kept praising her unable to do anything else. He was completely caught by her without a single thought to escape.

"Danny... no more, don't say that anymore," She tried to cover her ears, "I... I feel like I'm flying. I'm... Danny, I... hold me!"

She wrapped her arm around his neck, her voice crying with bliss in his ear. He could only feel himself almost there, too. If he could, he wanted to come with her. He wanted to end it together.

"Me too, Ember, I'm also..." He was surprised he could barely speak. Was this what she had been feeling for a while? It was troublesome, but he didn't even had time to think.

"Ember!"

"Danny, you're too rough... I can't... Danny!" Her thrill cry echoed in his head as she clamped down on him. His body shaked as he felt like he was shooting fire into her, trying to filler her up with every and all of his heat. Then like a puff of smoke, he felt all of his energy disappear. He was wheezing for breath, sweat rolling down his neck and chest, but more importantly.

"Ember, are you..." His voice failed him as he stared at her. Her chest was slowly rising and falling as she lay under him defenseless. There were like a haze in her eyes, like she wasn't there at all, still in another world. He thought he could stare at her forever until she began to move again.

Ember leaned up and kissed him of his forehead. Danny smiled and kissed her on her lips, as he lose himself and fell on top of her. Ember held his head between her breasts as sleep took over her. But just before closing her eyes, she looked down at Danny and smiled.

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, Ember."

Danny closed his eyes as sleep took over him as well. He was looking forward spending his days with his newfound girlfriend. No matter how much trouble he may face in his future, he just wished Ember was there for him.

"I finally found my dancing flame."

* * *

 **The End. Yea that's the ending, kinda lame but it does it for me. I know Danny and Ember were too OOC but it's lemon so I can't keep them to their character. Hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day.**


	3. Danny x Ember - Part 3

**I thought I was finished with this Fanfic, but guess, I was wrong. One of my friend requested me to do another chapter. And I didn't wanted to be a total dick to my (best)friend, I decided to do another chapter. If you like this, then please tell, if you want another chapter, I will gladly write it. Even if you don't much understand what I write. If you want another chapter PM me, and I will come up with something to fit with this (short) story. I don't want to keep you waiting, so, anyway, on with the story! And one last thin, to those who read my Forbidden Love - Sorry I haven't updated it. I am trying to update all my story, so it will be the next one. Look forward for it!**

* * *

 **Vanilla - Chapter 3**

* * *

She truly was a creature of beauty, especially while she slept. No one had ever looked so peaceful – at least not to him. Danny reached out and brushed the stray lock of flame-blue hair from her face, letting his fingers linger on her smooth, moonlit skin. He brushed his thumb across her lips. So soft. Sure that mouth of hers had called him an idiot more times than he could count and she did have quite the bark, but he was resilient to her outbursts. Whatever verbal onslaught she unleashed Danny took with a goofy grin on his face.

He wasn't such a "stupid bastard" as some people perceived him to be. Oh no, he was well aware of what else she could do that that mouth of hers; naughty things that would make even the biggest horn dogs of everyone would blush. But not Danny. Ember was his and he was damn proud of that.

He still remembered how it all happened. He had stumbled upon her masturbating, and that was where it all started. He could still remember how she was doing.

 _Just as he was passing over the Ember room, his ear caught something. Taking another peak at the door, his mind was telling him to run away, that he was going to_ caught _into something. This is Ember after all. He can't let his guard down. And still, his legs were moving toward the door. Looking closer, it was slightly ajar._

 _"...Danny..."_

 _Danny froze when he heard his name. Had she heard him coming? Should he sneak back? Waiting for a couple of seconds, he didn't hear his name but did hear something. Taking few steps closer, he slowly raise his hand to knock but froze again when he heard his name. "Danny...Danny..."_

 _She was calling his name but not like she usually did. But wait, Ember never called him by his name. Standing by the crack door, he_ see _her sitting down, head on her desk. What is she doing in_ middle _of the night?_

 _"_ Nn _... Dan..ny..." Looking down, he could see both her hands between her legs before it dawns on him. He took a step back, hearing soft moans leaking out of the room._

 _"You... got to be kidding me," His head was wrestling itself. His rationale is screaming him to make himself_ scare _, getting caught would just be a start; however, his lower half was rooting on the spot._

 _"Danny!" Ember voice is suddenly getting louder. Didn't she care someone was in her house? Curiosity beats him as he slowly took another peak. Her sighs more frantic as her hip squirms and legs coiling around the chair. Hearing the sound of his name on her voice again and again, his skin tingles every time he heard it. Her head suddenly thrown back, mouth agape, she was still as a statue for few seconds then gasps for breath._

 _Danny just_ realised _he peeped on a girl until she climaxed. This is_ crime _, no? She was a ghost that couldn't be a crime. But, he did do wrong peeping on a girl. The show being over he took two steps back and did the last thing he needed to. He hit his head on the wall and it made_ sound _of a crack._

 _"Danny?" Ember called and Danny cursed himself._

He smiled to himself, how lucky was he to get such a beautiful girlfriend. Ember was his and only his, nobody knew that. He and Ember had decided to kept their relationship a secret from the cruel world. If other would to found out about them, something really could happen to Ember. 'Cause she was a ghost, everyone would despise her and he didn't want to see that ever happen to her.

Needless to say he pounced on her and fulfilled her written desires to a T. Just thinking about it still got him worked up and that was why he was here after all.

He sighed, tapping his chin. She looked so peaceful, it really was a shame.

"Ember."No reaction; not even a single twitch or snort or any movement at all. He leaned down. "Ember." Then he licked the outer shell of her ear. This time she groaned and popped her hand over her ear. He grinned mischievously and tickled the tip of her nose. She rubbed it, mumbling incoherently.

"Ember. Ember, wake up!"

Startled from her slumber, Ember bolted upright with a shriek, her fist flying into his face. Cupping his hands over his nose, he turned away from her.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Danny? What … what the hell are you doing in my room at-" she paused to pick up her clock to check the time, "-three o'clock in the morning?!"

"Did you have to hit me?"

"What are you thinking?!"

"My nose is okay by the way."

"I don't care about your nose."

"Aw Ember, I just wanted to come spend some time with you."

She rolled her eyes. "No, what was our plan? To get up early and, check the request board. And why?" she put on her best Danny voice, "To get the best job or we won't be able to make rent."

"You're sexy when you try to act like me.""Oh, shut up and go home!"

"No. See, that's why I'm here. If we leave tomorrow, who knows how long it'll be before we get to be together again."

"Danny, we're always together!"

"I mean, without everyone. Just you, me and this room." He grinned.

"I'm not in the mood."

Danny's jaw fell open, his spirit squashed, but he quickly rebounded. "You really want me to leave?"

"I want to go back to sleep."

"Just one kiss."

"Danny, please ..."

"One kiss and if you still want me to go, I will."

"Fine."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet, brief as Ember pulled away. She patted him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Wait a minute. This is enemy one kiss, you don't get to end it."

Her breath hitched as his fingers threaded into her hair, bringing her face to his once more, capturing her lips. He held her close as he moved to deepen the kiss – not asking for entrance, but demanding it. His tongue danced sensually with hers, exploring all he could of her mouth. Ember's hands went to the front of his shirt; she needed to grab hold of him, to stay upright. Kissing him was always intense. His kisses were always so full of passion, of emotion, of need and fire. They were never half-assed, he put as much of himself into kissing as he did his magic. It was so hot … so Hot … so HOT!Ember's eyes popped open. It was incredibly, unnaturally hot. She went to push away from him, but he held fast, his hands still securely holding her in place. It was overwhelming, absolutely dizzying – and he didn't let up until he was swallowing her moans.

He finally pulled away, feeling quite smug as she exhaled, eying the little puff of steam. Her heart was pounding, head spinning, and her body warm with want.

"So, do you still want me to go?"

"I-"

"No lying, remember my nose is better than most animals."

She blushed furiously. "You … can smell me?"

"Don't be embarrassed, I like it."

"Wh-what is your nose telling you then?"

"It's telling me," he paused, seemingly for dramatic effect, "that you're ready to be eaten."

Her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. She was absolutely flustered. "Y-you... um-"

"It's been too long since I've gotten to taste you." He trailed his fingers over her lips.

"Da-"

But she didn't finish getting his name out as she found her mouth occupied by his once again. He pushed her onto her back, climbing on top of her. He nudged her legs apart with a knee, settling between them. Ember loved the way he felt on top of her, so strong and warm and when he rocked against her she couldn't help but focus on the hard length she felt on her inner thigh.

His lips descended down her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses only to bite down on the sensitive tendon there. His eager hands pulled down the straps of her top to set her breasts free. She gasped as his mouth enveloped a rosy nipple. He sucked and flicked his tongue across it until it was hardened before lavishing the same attention upon the other.

"Mmm ... Danny."

He released her nipple with a soft pop and continued kissing down her stomach, rolling and bunching her shirt around her waist as he went. His hand dropped to her knee and slowly inched upward traveling the inside of her thigh. She was nearly trembling in anticipation. Danny looked up from his position to watch her as his thumb grazed over her damp panties. He repeated the action, applying more pressure as he crossed the most sensitive spot, loving the sound it elicited from her.

"You're so wet Ember."

She bit down on her lip as his finger danced over her clit.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes," she replied with a heady moan.

"I'm going to enjoy devouring you."

"Then do it."

He grinned, taking the sides of her panties in his hands. With a little fire to his touch, he scorched the material, ripping them from her.

She gaped at him. "You idiot! That was one of my favorite pairs! How am I-ah!" Her back arched under the sudden onslaught of his tongue tapping and twirling around her hot bundle of nerves.

He peered up at her, taking pause. "I'll get you another pair."

She smiled to herself cause she knew he'd go out of his way to do so. His head dropped once again and she tensed as his breath fanned out across her exposed sex. His tongue traced along her slit teasingly. Using his thumbs, he parted her folds and dipped his tongue inside, nearly growling as he tasted the full flavor of her. She was unique, a little musky with a slight tang that made her all the more sweet. He could never get enough of her.

He thrust his tongue into her heat, lapping at her juices greedily, taking all she had to offer.

"You taste so good."

He flattened his tongue as he moved upward to circle the pearl at the apex of her mound. Her mouth fell open under his ministrations. He brought his hand into play, slipping a finger past her slick folds, inserting it slowly into her wet core. Her soft mewling made him even harder and all the more eager to get undressed himself. He added a second digit, softly stretching her as he continued to pump in and out at a leisurely pace. Steadily he built up the rhythm, matching it with his tongue; alternating from tapping to licking and twirling until she was writhing beneath him.

Ember gripped the sheets as that intense feeling coiled within her belly. Every thrust of his fingers and stab of his tongue was pushing her toward that proverbial edge. She rocked her hips, needing more and searching for it frantically. He moaned against her, the sensation reverberating through her.

"Danny." His name came out as a pant. "More … please, Da-nny ..."

He thrust in, angling his fingers and curling them in a beckoning fashion hitting that sweet spot within her. The sharp intake of breath followed by her wanton moan let him know he was right on the mark. He repeated it over and over, his free hand taking hold of her leg to keep her spread before him. With a determined 'humph' he closed his mouth around her, sucking on her clit.

Ember cried out, her hands flying to his head and passionately twining her fingers into his salamander colored locks. He was relentless, vigorous in attaining his goal: her release. Her legs quivered and he could feel her inner walls fluttering. She was so close. So close …

"Nngh! Ah! Danny, I 'm … I-!" Her words broke off into a keening cry, her eyes screwed shut as the heated coil sprang forth. The tingling sensation of release flowed throughout her body.

The Phantom Boy slowed and finally came to a stop, easing his fingers from her. He sucked her nectar from his digits and while she was coming down from her orgasmic high he started to shed his clothes. She raised her head, watching him with lust clouded eyes as he unbuckled his belt. She looked him over, appreciatively eying his lean body with sculpted abs and strong arms proudly displaying the mark of their guild.

She raised up onto her knees giving him a sultry smile. "Let me."

He leaned down for a kiss while she made short work of the button and zipper that was in the way. She could taste herself on his tongue and it only spurred her on to get those damn pants off as quickly as possible. Blindly, she pushed the material down allowing his erection to spring free. He broke the kiss to gasp as she wrapped a hand around him. She began stroking his member, enjoying the feel of the soft yet rock hard flesh.

"I want you inside me."

Those were the words he had been waiting to hear. "Turn around."

She wasted no time in doing so, positioning herself on her hands and knees. He got onto the bed behind her, running one of his hands down her back and over her ass, squeezing the toned flesh. He took himself into his hand, running the tip along her slit, coating himself in her juices. He positioned himself and although he wanted to slam into that tight little body of hers, he took his time slowly pushing forward inch by inch.

He held his breath as he sank inside her, only allowing the air to leave his lungs one his length was fully buried in her.

"Fuck, Ember, you're so tight," he moaned.

She merely whimpered in response. The first time they made love she was surprised by how big he was and even now it took a moment to get adjusted to. The sensation of being filled and stretched by him was always intense. He slowly started to rock his hips, reveling in the wondrous friction. Ember dropped her head, her mouth shaped in a little 'o' as he added a snap to the end of his thrusts, jolting their bodies forward. He reached around to fondle her breasts, exploring the full weight of them, tweaking the nipples between his fingers.

Her hands clung to the mattress as he pounded into her with deep, long strokes; steadily increasing the rhythm of his hips making spots dance before her eyes. It was hard to focus on anything other than the pleasurable pressure building in her core once again.

"Oh, Danny … you feel-so-good," she panted.

And she did too, gods did she ever. Those tight, slick walls and all encompassing heat was driving him crazy. He wanted more, that primal instinct rising in him. He roughly gripped the sides of her shirt still bunched around her waist, gritting his teeth as the pace of his thrusting increased. Ember's body jerked with each forward motion, her breathing turned ragged as he continued to strike that spot. She couldn't hold herself up any longer and he let her arms go slack, her head coming to rest on the bed. This only changed the feeling and her eyes closed as she was assaulted by an overwhelming sensation.

She was close, again. The husky sound of his grunts and moans filled her ears. She gasped as she heard the fabric of her shirt rip before she smelled the burn. She couldn't even think of complaining as a strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her straight up onto her knees.

His lips were hot against her ear. "I'll get you a new shirt too, but first you have to cum for me." His mouth latched onto her neck.

"Da- Danny ..."

"Just let go." His breath fanned across her cheek. "I love feeling you cum around me."

His free hand fell between her legs and found her clit. She moaned loudly as he began rubbing his fingers in maddening circles over it. Her head fell back onto his broad chest as he continued the sweet torture, all while still steadily pumping in and out of her. Her body began to quake and she took hold of his arms – not to try to stop him, but she felt she needed to hold onto something/em as she came apart.

"That's it, cum for me."

Every breath came as a gasp until it broke and she cried out as her body tensed before colors exploded in her vision. Complete euphoria seemed to crash over her as she orgasmed. Danny stilled, he wasn't ready for his release yet, nor was he ready for their coupling to be over with. He let his eyes close and he took in the feeling of her muscles contracting around him. He withdrew from her and suddenly the stellar spirit mage found herself on her back.

She gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes, trying to focus as he positioned himself once again.

"You mean, you didn't-" the air left her lungs as he drove into her without warning. A cocky grin spread across his face.

She huffed. "You jerk."

"You love it and you know it."

She wrapped her arms around him as he started to move, their sweat-slicked bodies pressed close together, moving in a synchronized rhythm. She lifted and angled her hips to meet his every push. The heat emanated from his body was unbelievable, he was a fire mage after all, but this was scorching, almost suffocating. Her fingers clawed his back as he struck that sinfully wonderful spot.

He pushed some dampened hair from her face, gazing down at her in adoration. She gave him a small smile before another thrust had her eyes fluttering close. Danny lowered his face, slanting his mouth over hers. Their mouths moved lazily as their tongues mingled, as they moaned and grunted into each other.

He pulled away and her arms fell from him as he raised up. His hand slid down her body, along her leg and then he gripped under her thigh, folding her leg against her chest. He hovered over her, bracing himself with his other hand planted firmly on the bed.

He thrust forward, his mouth falling open at the new exquisite feeling. Ember bit her lip as she watched his expression; there was something about those pleasured grimaces that just made him even more sexy to her.

"Faster, Danny."

And he obliged, thrusting harder and faster, driving her into the mattress. The wet sounds of their flesh meeting echoed in the bedroom accompanied by her wanton cries and his grunts of effort. His grip on her thigh was bruising and she was sure she'd have marks, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. She wouldn't even care if his flames consumed her. She was in disbelief as that tight pressure began building again. She couldn't handle another one, it would surely be the end of her. Danny's weight and strength, his passion for her, the intense spikes of pleasure and her own feelings welling up inside - it was all too, too much. Her eyes brimmed with tears as he continued to powerfully snap his hips forward.

"Danny .. I – I can't ..."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I .."

"One more, you can give me one more," he growled, also trying to keep a reign on his own nearing climax.

She threw her hands above her head, clutching desperately to the sheets. Her entire body was trembling violently, her vision clouded and all she could see was the man she loved so much hovering above her. Her head shook from side to side as she fought back the sobs. His rhythm suddenly broke, becoming erratic.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum … cum with me Ember."

Her back snapped taut, seemingly at his command, as her third and most powerful orgasm ripped through her. His name left her lips in a screamed mantra. Her walls clamped down around him and it was too much to take. His mouth fell open and with a final thrust he came, praising her name as his body jerked and ground against hers. His toes curled and his breath caught; it was like time had momentarily frozen.

Completely spent, Danny fell forward catching himself before he collapsed on top of her. His arms shook as he tried to hold himself up. She shakily lowered her leg, bringing her arms back in. She caressed his cheek before combing her fingers through his hair. A sexy, lazy smile graced his lips before he kissed her.

He slowly pulled out and then rolled over, finally free to collapse onto the bed next to her. They lay there silently, catching their breath and allowing their heart rates to return to normal. The air cooled their heated skin, raising gooseflesh. He rolled toward her, throwing an arm over her middle and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. She began to slowly drag her fingers through is hair.

She smiled sleepily. "Okay, I admit it, it was worth being woken up for. It has been awhile hasn't it?" she sighed. "These jobs take up so much of our time, but we have to earn the money. I wish we could just tell everyone about us. I understand why you don't … but I hate keeping us a secret. Maybe one day we'll be able to tell them. Ugh, but they can be really scary though. I don't even want to think about what they'll do to you ... or me for-"

A deep snore interrupted her. She balled her hand into a fist, her eyes twitching. She tried counting to ten, but that didn't work. With a growl she punched him in the arm and pushed him off of her. What irked her more is that he remained asleep through it.

"Danny!"She poised her foot to kick him off of the bed when he suddenly sprang on her. She shrieked as his arms wrapped around her.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll talk about telling them when we get back."

This took her by surprise. "Really?"

"Really." She chuckled and hugged him back, comfortably intertwined with his body.

"Don't think this means you're getting out of replacing my clothes."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

 **That was kinda random, wasn't it? What did you expect, I was in hurry** **and couldn't really come up with short** **story. Anyway, if you like it, please tell me your thought's. I alway love to hear everyone's thoughts.**


	4. Alternate World - Danny x Ember - Part 4

**This is written by my friend, he is a big fan of Naruto, so he may have used some Japanese words or style. He may have even put Danny in Naruto's word, so watch out for that. I heaven't read it yet, but I read a little bit of first line, and I can already say, he used a lot of Naruto stuff.**

* * *

 **Alternate World - Vanilla - Chapter 4**

* * *

'Where...am I?' was the first thing her groggy mind processed, her world composing of darkness as she tried to remember what had happened for her to be in this state.

Trying to sit up, Ember was brought to reality upon feeling a stinging pain in her thighs as she gritted her teeth, now feeling the cold surface beneath her warm form.

"I see you're awake," she snapped her eyes open upon hearing a familiar voice...a masculine voice to which she felt attracted to but had an idea who the male was. Seeing a blurry black figure, her eyes took a few seconds to focus before she immediately flipped backward at lightning speeds to stand with a kunai drawn.

"Wha-ah!," exclaimed the crystal user in pain as the injured muscles of her wounded thigh became stressed, before she crouched down while gritting her teeth as her other hand rubbed the fabric over the wounded thigh.

"Hey...I could've killed you when you were unconscious if I wanted to," she lifted her head upon hearing his stern voice, her eyes half lidded as she tried to come to terms with the excruciating pain. However, her eyes did widen when she suddenly noticed white wrappings around her thighs through a slit opening of her violet colored fabric, her eyes getting narrowed as she came to a realization before glaring at the white haired teen in front of her.

"You...how dare you touch me!" she growled making the now defined white Danny narrow his oceanic blue eyes as he glared back at her.

"Now listen here lady...you were bleeding profusely there, and if I hadn't done anything back then...you probably would've died," said the Danny ghost making her snort.

"Like I need help of the likes of you...just stay away from me," said Ember with a steel gaze before she saw his eyes widening, her heart strangely clenching as she saw a brief look of hurt cross his eyes before the Danny lowered his head making his eyes shadowed.

"Fine then...I guess it was my fault to show some humanity to a filth like you! I thought you were different...I thought I saw something different in your eyes, but I guess you're just another BITCH serving that disgrace of a human! Just rot in hell here...people like you make me SICK!," spat Danny with venom, his voice cracking in between while Ember was stunned at his words. Her heart clenched more as she saw the look of deep pain in his eyes, which was quickly covered by an almost opaque sheen of wild anger.

'What...his eyes...why do they reflect so much pain and sadness? Why...why does it feels like someone's squeezing my heart?' thought Ember as she continued to stare at him wide eyed.

Why was he being so emotional, why was there an almost unending anguish in his eyes when it should just have been raw anger...he was just her enemy right? So whatever she speaks to him, it shouldn't affect him...it wasn't like she was close or anything to him. Though seeing his retreating form, as Danny slowly began to walk in the opposite direction, she spoke almost involuntarily.

"Hey wait!" she almost screamed, her eyebrows lifting in surprise...why did she call him back anyway? Danny continued to walk, ignoring her completely while she struggled to stand up again.

"Hey...l-listen!," she again called, almost whimpering at the end due to the intolerable pain, panting as she struggled to stand up and follow him...she didn't know, but she just had to stop him.

Danny though sighed inwardly when he heard her painful grunts as he slowly stopped walking.

'Dammit!' he mentally scolded himself for being so soft...but he didn't have the heart to leave her in such a state, and in the stomach of the san by all the more.

"What do you want...woman?," asked Danny with a cold gaze as he had turned back to meet her stare.

"I...," she trailed while panting making Danny's heart melt at such sight...a beautiful woman like her shouldn't be in such a pain.

'Beautiful?,' thought Danny with a stunned expression as somehow he had heard what his subconsciousness had said to him.

'Well...now that I see her as a woman, she is beautiful...much more so than Sam-,' thought Danny with a blush as he started to check her out. Meanwhile, Ember too caught some black hue on her cheeks as she saw his eyes staring at her form intently.

"Ahm...," she coughed in embarrassment to catch his attention before the Danny suddenly snapped his head, a painfully dark blush on his cheeks before Danny turned his gaze sideways in embarrassment...an odd silence ensuing between them.

"Alright...I'll help you get out of here, but after that...you're on your own," he said, breaking the silence whereas his voice seemed hesitant on saying the last part.

"Y-You're helping me? Why?," Ember asked with amazement in her voice before it got softer at the end.

"I guess I'm an idiot," mumbled Danny loudly making her eyes widen.

'I wish I was an idiot like him,' she mentally thought, wondering about the mysterious Danny who started to walk towards her as she struggled to stand up.

"Aaah!," Ember exclaimed in pain as she suddenly found herself falling. Her eyes though widened upon feeling someone's arms wrapped around her form gently...but tightly enough to not let her fall.

"Hey...don't push yourself," spoke Danny with a concerned expression who had moved in a flash to appear in front of her, though after his concerned words he mentally cursed at himself.

'Shit! Shit! What's happening to me? She's my enemy for goodness sakes...the one who just nearly killed Jazz earlier,' thought Danny as he hardened his expression. Ember though was touched as well as had felt her heart flutter upon gazing into his electric eyes before they became cold making her confuse.

"I...I'm fine. Thank you...Danny," she muttered while clutching her thigh whereas Danny still had his arms wrapped around her body.

"It's fine," he said in a monotone voice as he helped her to stand up when he slung her arm over his shoulder gently, making her blush yet again due to the close proximity with him.

"Let's just go and get out of here. And then we can go our separate ways," he spoke as if telling himself what to do while Ember's expression visibly saddened at hearing him. But she was confused...and at the same time frustrated. Why did she even care? He was her enemy, an enemy of Skulker, she only served Skulker and came here to do a mission, that's it. Then why did it affect her to hear the white beside her treat her as an enemy...like he was tolerating her presence, but then...why not just go and outright kill her?

The duo though continued to walk in a maze of this strange place that was the san bi's stomach. An odd silence prevailed between them as they walked at a slow pace in this tunnel like area. Danny though couldn't help but steal glances from time to time at the woman beside him while Ember continued to stare in the front. Her light blue hair cutely framing her face, her fair unblemished skin glowing in the strange light which was illuminating the area, her lips coated with red lipstick making him stare harder.

"You want something?," she asked out of the blue making the whiskered white snap his head to the front, a dark blush on his face as he stumbled on his feet a bit indicating his startled response.

"N-Nothing," he said while coughing before a frown set on his features while Ember had a smirk on her face.

'Hmm...he looks kinda cute with those whiskers and that pouty frown on his face. And he's fun to tease,' a thought passed her mind as they continued to walk while trying to ignore this uncomfortable tension that was growing between the two.

"We're not getting anywhere like this," Danny muttered to himself while Ember heard him.

"You have some plan then genius?," she asked in a mocking way, wanting to elicit a response from the whiskered white besides her who just chose to ignored her as he stopped walking...making her confuse when Danny gently released her arm over his shoulder and made her sit down making her confuse all the more.

"W-What are you...," she trailed upon seeing him starting to walk forward.

"Hey wait! I was only joking!" she yelled when Danny suddenly stopped.

"ReplicatReplicat!" she heard his voice vibrate through the arena when suddenly her jaw dropped dead on the ground at what she saw in front of her.

"Alright, you guys! Start searching for any possible exit out of this shithole!," yelled Danny as the enthusiastic shouts of agreement of his uncountable clones echoed in the deepest pits of Sandi's stomach. She stared speechless and wide-eyed as the clones started to run, or rather shuffle among themselves due to lack of space before they all jumped and dashed in different random directions.

Danny turned to see the shocked expression on Ember's face as she continued to stare at him wide-eyed like he was some kind of a ghost, her mouth closing and opening like a gaping fish making the white blink in confusion.

"You want to spea-"

"What the fuck was that?" she yelled frantically, interrupting Danny while pointing a finger at him making him raise his eyebrows.

"Kage Bunshin," he deadpanned while looking at her like she was some kind of an alien who could not figure it out after he had practically SCREAMED the name of the technique.

"I'm not talking about that! The sheer number of clones you created, it shouldn't be possibly for any normal person. You should be on your last breath right now due to energy exhaustion," she started out loud while getting to the normal pitch of her voice, a serious expression on her face.

"You're not any normal ninja are you?," she asked more as a statement while Danny just stared at her without any expression, inwardly impressed that she was able to deduce that so quickly.

"I don't feel like telling you anything. After all...," he paused as he started to walk towards her while staring in her eyes. A blush crawled to her cheeks due to his intense gaze as she averted her eyes. Reaching her, Danny just sat beside her before laying down on the cold surface.

"...we are enemies," he stated as he closed his eyes, waiting for his clones to be dispelled while Ember just sighed in what seemed to be frustration. Just how many times did he plan to repeat that? Was he just mocking her because of what she said earlier? She knew they were enemies dammit!

"Why do you serve Skulker?," she snapped her head at the unexpected question to see his eyes closed making her eyes widen.

'Why is he doing that? I could kill him!,' she thought with an incredulous expression.

'Could it be, that he possibly trusts me? Or...no, he must know that he's the only way I could get out of here,' her thoughts further wandered, although she couldn't explain nor comprehend why her heart fluttered a bit upon the thought that he possibly trusted her.

The white peeled his one eye open when he was only responded by silence to notice her staring at him.

"It's not nice to stare you know," he muttered loud enough to snap her out of her thoughts making her blush in embarrassment as she jerked her head forward.

"S-Sorry!," she replied making Danny's eyebrows lift in surprise at her...behavior. She was earlier what seemed to be naturally rude considering they were enemies, was aggressive and extremely wary of anyone, even her own comrades there in the forest.

'But now, is she like...warming up to me?,' Danny thought as he just shrugged his shoulders, it didn't matter anyway. She was her enemy, they would just get out of here and that's it. They would be at each other's neck again to capture the can bi.

"You didn't answer my question," Danny told her as she just stared forward before laying down beside him, with some difficulty of course due to her thigh injury.

"And I'm not obliged to," she replied just as calmly, a smirk on her face while Danny's lips curved upwards in a small smile. He strangely was enjoying this light sense of verbal hostility between them.

"He's just a bastard anyway! Figures you don't have any answer to that"

"Skulker- is not that way!," he smirked as she spoke harshly, finally getting something out of her.

"Oh...then you mean to say, that he's our typical kind and caring person who experiments on you guys with so much love that you die due to its overdose?," he spoke in amusement, for once enjoying this cool persona which matched his ex-teammate. Ember though was completely taken off guard by the question as she struggled to reply back at him.

"Well...no but...those guys are trash anyway. They are just like monsters!," she said with a disgusted expression on her face upon remembering their cursed seal forms.

"And who made them like trash?," Danny spoke calmly, with a bit of anger in his tone which she completely missed.

"What?"

"Who gave them the cursed seals? Who was the one who did experiments on them after apparently promising for some kind of fake power?," he again spoke, a bit harshly this time with his eyes still closed as he took deep breaths this time, trying to calm himself. Just the thought of what that man had done boiled his blood to the point of a dare he says evaporation. That's how much he hated the snake sin.

'And to think that the bastard is now using an innocent child to control the can bi!,' he thought while clenching his fists. Meanwhile, Ember was lost in her own thoughts as she contemplated on Danny's words. Sure she knew Skulker was cruel but she followed him because of his promises for power because she admired him.

"What do you mean by fake power? The curse mark does provide you with immense strength," she said this time a bit quietly as if she herself was not sure of what she was talking about.

"I know what that thing provides," he said as if disgusted by its mere mention, " It destroys you from inside that's what it does. It slowly eats you from the inside until you just become a beast...a beast who can't even tell the difference between a friend and a foe," his tone now a bit sad as she stared at him.

"Then what is true power? In this world, only those prevail who have the strength, power...it doesn't matter how you gain it."

"For what purpose do you fight...Ember?," he questioned while using her name making her heart beat quicken a bit.

"For Orch-"

"How naive," he interrupted her immediately, opening his eyes while she clenched her fists.

"What do you mean?," she growled.

"Do you think that fighting for that man will give you a power you so desire. I'll tell you this simple and straight Ember because I think you still can save yourself...Skulker is using you."

"What makes you think so? You could be lying or anything," she said as he sat up slowly while rubbing his head, stifling a yawn with his hand. Damn he felt sleepy here.

"He chose me himself to become his next vessel because of my rare bloodline," she spoke when Danny chuckled to himself while again scratching the back of his head.

"Man...and people call me I'm dumb," he spoke while she narrowed her eyes at him again before sitting abruptly as she glared at him, both of them sitting too close now which they failed to notice in their argument.

"What are you getting at?," she asked with anger, a frown set on her beautiful features. Danny though sighed as he put his hands on the surface to stand up.

"Just leave it. It's of no use anyway...your admiration for that guy has reached to the point of obsession. Nothing's gonna get to you now"

"Wait!," she growled in anger that he was treating her like she didn't understand anything. The kunoichi didn't know, but she felt really riled up at the thought of him thinking so poorly of her. She was not an idiot! And definitely not naive...she knew that the ces of Skulker choosing her as his next vessel were slim. Though when Danny just ignored her, and started to get up she grabbed his arm roughly and due to her anger, pulled him...harder than she intended to.

"What are yo...," he trailed as he stumbled on his knees and began to fall on her sitting form, his eyes widening in slow motion just like hers.

Thud!

Both of them fell against the hard surface while Danny had put his hand behind her head to cushion her impact. Ember slowly opened her eyes to see a mop of white hair beneath her chin, a moan almost escaping her lips as she felt the white's hot breath tickle the delicate milk creamy skin of her neck.

Danny though was frozen stiff as he found himself laying on the top of a woman's body for the first time in his life. And it felt...extremely good.

'Her body...is amazingly soft,' he thought in astonishment, a furious blush on his face as he could feel her mounds pressed against his chest, his face pressed against the crook of her neck.

'And she smells extremely good too,' he wondered in surprise as to after all the fighting, how come she smelled so good despite the perspiration. Ember too though found herself frozen, and strangely she too found herself in this position for the first time of her life. And it felt good to have a man on top of her, especially with his chest pressed against her sensitive breasts.

The white though suddenly paled as he remembered the times Sam used to hit him for even touching her accidently.

Lifting his head slowly, very slowly already expecting an enraged expression on the crystal user's face, he fell off the cliff to see her staring back at him with wide black eyes.

She was somehow frozen, couldn't move her eyes away from his blue enting orbs, heat rushing to her cheeks as she studied his facial features and his whisker marks.

'Is she...blushing?,' he thought as his own cheeks grew red due to the proximity of their faces. Though having those jaw-breaking experiences with Sam had taught him to not take any ces with women, whether it be a kunoichi or a civilian.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled quietly as he placed his elbows on both of her sides before pulling himself up slowly. Ember too averted her eyes finally from his face, blushing at the fact that she was staring at him.

'What's happening?,' she thought with her heart still thumping against her chest. Still wobbly from the fall, she slowly sat up while Danny just stood in silence: surprised that she didn't punch him into the next orbit or didn't start yelling obscenities at him.

Seeing that she was having trouble standing up, he bent down on his knees before slowly hefting her left arm over his shoulder making her look at him in surprise.

Offering her a small smile, she smiled back a bit hesitantly; both of them possibly forgetting that they were supposed to be enemies and were intent on killing each other few hours ago.

'I like her/his smile,' they thought simultaneously as he helped her stand up by gently placing his arm over her waist to provide support. Both of them blushing furiously, their heads in opposite direction before she spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault for pulling you."

"No worries...Ember."

Again, why did her heart skip a beat when he called her name? She was so confused by these foreign feelings, she was so scared and at the same time excited by them.

"Why do you mean by Skulker's using me?," she asked breaking the silence between them, her eyes now lingering sadly towards the ground.

"First you tell me, why do follow that guy so much? You're very strong on your own."

She stayed quiet, not knowing whether to tell him the secrets of her past. He was a complete stranger, was her enemy but...she hadn't felt so comfortable in anyone's presence except the white beside her in her life.

'I don't know...,' her thoughts trailed as the silence continued to stretch between them.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," said Danny as he realised it could be something private. Heck, if she had asked, he himself wouldn't tell her he was a ghost...then how come he was expecting her to tell him.

"My whole clan, just like the Uchiha clan was wiped out in one night with me being the sole survivor. That's when I had met him amongst all the chaos and destruction," she paused while Danny continued to listen, his whole attention on the words she was speaking.

"I had nothing to do...no one to live for. I had no purpose in life. But I was awed by his power, his strength. He asked me if I wanted to come," her foot rubbing the surface absent-mindedly while she had a lost expression on her face like she was visualizing the moment on that day.

"On that moment, with no purpose, on a whim I decided to follow him. I slowly came to admire him, he was a sane after all. And thus started to do all kinds of missions for him," she bit her lower lip midway as the memories of those missions, which she had suppressed for so long came flooding back to her. Danny though, feeling the need to somewhat comfort her squeezed her other shoulder in encouragement.

'I guess, she's not that bad...my instincts earlier were right after all. She is somewhat different than other henchmen of that bastard,' he mused to himself when she continued.

"I'll admit I did horrible things, killing so many innocent people. I did felt guilty afterward, but I just brushed it away forcing myself to believe that I followed only Skulker-...and not my feelings. As the time passed, I became immune to their cries, their pleas of mercy, their drops of blood, I became...cold, merciless, just like him," she said barely in an audible tone at the end making him somewhat surprised.

"At least you know his oh so charming traits," he said with a chuckle making her chuckle a bit as she wiped her eyes to get rid of the moisture.

"You feel guilty for killing all those innocent people Ember, and that's a start. Heck, we Ghost sometimes have to do dirty work for our village from behind the curtains too," he spoke with a small smile as she turned her head to smile softly at him making him blush a bit before her facial expression ged into sadness.

"I was able to suppress those memories for a long time until...until I met John"

"John?," he questioned making her avert her gaze as her lower lip trembled.

'Should I tell him? But he hasn't done anything so far, I just feel that I can trust him,' her mind filled with doubts, she ultimately decided to tell him.

"I...I, the people I killed in my missions...amongst those was...," she trailed, closing her eyes as few tears streamed down her cheeks making Danny look at her with a concerned expression.

'I can't believe she's that same person who I fought back in the forest,' he thought in amazement as he saw her sensitive side, her emotions reaching to the depths of his heart as he felt compelled...no need to comfort her. Sure she had killed so many people in her life and committed whatnot crimes associated with Skulker, but she was guilty and at the same time confused. Confused about what to do, about the purpose of her life...about her codes and morals.

"Who?," he asked in a concerned tone as she released a shuddering breath.

"John's mother"

His eyes widened while his mind slowly understood the implications of that specific action in the past.

"That's how Skulker got John right?," he said more as a statement while she nodded. The crystal user then proceeded to tell him how John's mother had cared for her after she had suffered energy exhaustion and then was forced to kill her.

"H-Her last wish was that I take care of John," she said in a quivering voice while Danny just gazed sadly at her as she wiped her tears.

"Then fulfill her wish," she turned her head towards him with her eyes wide.

"It's not that simple," she choked out making Danny smile at her.

"Then make it simple. Take care of John, don't think so much. Just follow what your heart says," he spoke as she stared in his bright eyes which were instilling confidence in her...keeping her raging emotions at bay as her mind was filled with peace.

"But..."

"Oh c'mon! Why are you always filled with ifs and buts? Follow your instincts and fly with them. You'll feel free and void of any guilt. Listen to Ember...," he said with his voice getting louder while she just stared at him...in amazement?

'He just makes it sound so easy. I...I guess I should go with it,' she thought when Ember felt herself being grabbed from both shoulders.

Danny turned her to make her look into his determined eyes as he stared deeply into the core of her soul.

"That teme is just using you for doing his dirty work. In the end, he'll just dump you and use Uchiha Tucker as his next vessel. All he wants is the Sharingan. I say you cheat that bastard first and beat him in his own game! So I say dump the snake and grab the cake!," he blabbered loudly as she just stared at him.

...

...

...

"Hehehe...," she burst out giggling while Danny's world started to revolve in slow motion as he saw as well as heard her angelic giggling.

"Wow...beautiful," he muttered almost sub consciously making her halt suddenly as she blushed furiously making him in turn blush darkly as he turned around.

'Don't tell me that she heard me,' he thought with an embarrassed face while she just fiddled with the fold of the long sleeve of her green dress.

'He thinks I'm beautiful,' she mused as slowly her lips curved upwards, an odd sensation of happiness filling her heart as she found herself smiling. Nobody had ever called her beautiful...never, and she herself didn't relate to her feminine side. Always training, hunting, killing others and following Skulker's orders ate her time.

Fortunately, or unfortunately though...the odd and embarrassing silence was broken when they heard the odd screeching sound of something crawling...rather, many things crawling.

"What's that sound?," questioned Danny to himself as he started to gain his clone's memories who were somehow getting dispelled one after another, his eyes widening as he came to know about those mini-turtles attacking them.

'Shit! We gotta get outta here,' he thought as he grabbed Ember's hand while now millions of small turtles were visible who were crawling towards them.

"Hey! I can't...I'm injured!," she yelled to the white who was pulling her with him for them to dash out of there.

"Damn it! Come here," he cursed before pulling her into him making her eyes widen while her cheeks became red instantly.

"What are yo-"

He lifted her bridal style, her blush now darker than ever as she tried to push him...softly than she would've earlier.

"Hey! Put me d...," she trailed as Danny slipped his eyes down to glare at her with his intense & fierce electric blue eyes, passing the optical message to shut up for once.

"Just hold on to me tightly," he said with a small blush on his own cheeks due to the double meaning of the sentence while Ember continued to blush, his hands clutching her tightly to him.

Jumping up just in time as those mini can bi were about to reach him, he made to bolt down a random tunnel-like passage where more and more of these nasty stubborn creatures were coming.

"What are these?," Ember questioned as Danny continued to sprint through the mage, dodging many of them.

"Who knows? Let's just do less thinking and more running!," he yelled while Ember strangely found herself comfortable in his embrace even amongst this mess, his chest enveloping her in this serene warmth to which she couldn't help but snuggle against. Danny though was oblivious to this as he concentrated on roaming through the\stomach, desperate to find an exit but so far it seemed to be impossible.

BOOM!

Lifting his head up, from where he heard booming explosion take place.

"What's that?," he exclaimed with widened eyes as now there was a gaping hole up there in the ceiling type surface where all the air was being sucked in. Unbeknownst to Danny though, outside Kakashi had slammed his chid sori into the barrier created by the can bi with others being on the surface of the lake, including John.

The white, though, upon hearing no response gazed down to see a smiling Ember, whose eyes were closed while she was rubbing her head fondly against his chest; like she was enjoying herself.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?," he muttered with his eyebrows twitching, heat rushing to his cheeks. He would admit that it felt good, but the situation here demanded other things.

"Nothing!," she jerked her head like she was on autopilot, her cheeks a shade of 'Jazz' red while she averted her gaze.

Danny just sighed, his heart warming at her action as he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Crazy woman," he mumbled under his breath. Lifting his head, his eyes widened upon noticing a human sized three tailed turtle heading towards them. It suddenly open its mouth as a ball of energy started to form in his mouth before it fired a lightning fast beam towards them. Ember's eyes widened when she saw the beam heading towards her.

'He wouldn't be able to dodge! It's too fast!,' she thought when suddenly Danny jumped sideways using his reflexes, turning himself in the midair so that his back was facing the attack instead of Ember.

SQUELCH!

"AAAAHHH!," he screamed in pain as the beam grazed the flesh of most part of his shoulder, blood splattering forwards due to the deep cut while Ember had a look of horror on her face.

"Danny! ," she exclaimed as the white still continued to hold her, gritting his teeth in pain for he was using his injured shoulder to support her weight.

"You idiot! Why did you do that!" she said frantically with panic clearly visible on her face. Danny ignored her while he could feel his vision getting blurry.

'Just a bit more,' he thought as he put energy beneath his feet and ran up the wall which was besides him, barely dodging another energy beam.

'A little more'

"Oi...where are you going?," she questioned upon seeing the blasted hole coming near them as now Danny was running up down on the ceiling, his shoulder bleeding while he was losing consciousness at a fast rate. Ember had an amazed expression at how the white seemed to never give up, his stubbornness and determination.

'He's forcing himself to stay conscious just by sheer will power.'

style='text-decoration: underline;'Timeskip: Half An Hour Later: On the shores of the lake

Fluttering her eyes open slowly, she found herself waking up for the second time in just a few hours. Adjusting her eyes to the dim sunlight, she slowly sat up using her elbows.

"Where are we?," Ember mumbled to herself as slowly memories of what had happened before she lost consciousness came rushing back to her.

'Danny!'

Her eyes widened in fear as she jerked her head sideways, roaming her eyes over the area to find herself surrounded by dense foliage. Slowly standing up from the wet ground after much difficulty, she removed her wet gloves before wiping her face.

"Where could he be?," she muttered to herself with her heart racing at the thought of something happening to the white. In just those few hours, she felt closer to him than she had ever felt to anyone-maybe John though.

Danny had helped her so much, he had given her motivation to finally take that new and dangerous step towards a new life. His presence was so comforting for her; it made all of her worries just slither away. She could be at peace, she could laugh heartily, she felt like a woman whenever he was around; and not just a tool to be used by Skulker...most importantly, she could be herself without fearing anything or anyone.

Turning around, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding upon seeing him laying just a few meters ahead of her. Her relieved expression though was immediately replaced by concern as she saw his blood soaked jacket. Running, as fast as she could without aggravating her injury, she skidded to sit beside him as she examined his injury.

"What in the world," she muttered to herself in amazement with a stunned expression on her face. His injury was completely healed! How could it be possible?

'In such a short amount of time, how did he heal so quickly...and mostly while he was unconscious? He couldn't have possibly used healing energy. Then how?,' she thought, racking her brain when it suddenly clicked her. Ungodly energy reserves and astounding healing rates, those were the common traits for a...

"ghost," she muttered to herself. Remembering how much pain his eyes reflected when she had asked him to stay away from her while he was just trying to help her, her eyes saddened and she gently caressed his cheek. She was not oblivious to the world of Ghost. She knew how much a ghost bears, the pain and suffering he goes through is suffocating.

'His village must have treated him harshly,' she thought while rubbing his whisker marks making him mumble something incoherent. A soft fond smile lighted her face as she took in his features.

"He looks so cute, so peaceful. How can your face remember this expression after all you possibly went through Danny? How can you be so bright after all the darkness in your life?," she asked just like so many people wonder almost every day.

Leaning down, not knowing what took over her, she kissed his cheek lightly. Her soft lips pressing over his cold wet & smooth skin which was strangely emanating warmness.

'What am I doing,' she thought to herself with a blush on her cheeks as Ember stared at the red mark her lipstick had left on his cheek, butterflies dancing wildly in her stomach as a bright smile automatically came onto her face.

'What is this feeling? I feel so good...like I'm at the top of the world. Like I can do anything,' she thought while resting her hand on her heart when she heard Danny's voice.

"Ramen...Give me ramen...Ember-," he whispered making her blush furiously.

"What is he dreaming about anyway?," she mumbled to herself as strangely Danny started to smile.

"My ramen...feed me ramen Ember-," he again muttered lowly as her blush got darker upon noticing the addition of '-' to her name. Flowing her hands through his wet white locks she tenderly rubbed his cheek, smiling when his cheeks got red almost as if he could feel her through his sleep. Leaning down, she whispered in his ears softly.

"Ember- has ramen for you Danny...," sporting a blush of her own as she added the familiar honorific to his name.

"DUH!," he woke up with a startled cry, his back now prependicular to the ground.

"Ramen!," he exclaimed as if on autopilot before his eyes widened as he noticed his surroundings.

"Um...Danny?," hearing that soft voice again, he turned his head to find Ember staring at him awkwardly.

"Ember-!," he exclaimed with a megawatt smile before enveloping her in a tight hug.

"H-Hey!," she exclaimed with a bright blush, a startled expression on her face as her own arms involuntary wrapped around him.

"I'm so glad you're alright!," he spoke enthusiastically as she just smiled at him.

"How can I be fine when you're going out of your way taking hits for me?," she questioned while painfully pinching on his ear hard.

"Hey...Itai! Itai! That hurts!," he exclaimed making her giggle when Danny just stiffened, froze suddenly as if he had just woken from a dream...as if her giggle just gave him a wake up call.

"Danny?," she questioned while the white blushed upon noticing her calling his name now. Gently pulling away from her to the slight disappointment of Ember, he had a freaked out look on his face.

'Oh god! Did I just hug her? I can't do things like this!'

"I'm extremely sorry Ember-," both of blushed heavily.

"I-I mean...Ember," he corrected himself when she frowned at him making him nervous all the more. He knew how fiery women could be considering his mishaps with Sam, and her frown made him think worse of it.

"G-Ember-san?," he questioned with a nervous expression, asking her if it was alright to address her that way.

His eyes widened though when he felt her hand caressing his cheek, her frown turning into a soft smile while he just blushed darkly upon feeling her bare hand.

'She has such soft and gentle hands,' he involuntary noted as he subconsciously leaned into her touch making her blush back a bit.

"Just call me Ember-," she spoke softly making him nod dumbly. What was happening? Shouldn't she be mad that he just hugged her out of the blue? Sure they had gotten close during the past few hours, actually...he felt a lot closer to her. She didn't hit him for crappy reasons nor did she yell at him at the slightest of mistakes.

'Add to the fact that she's much more beautiful than Sam-. And I wouldn't be lying if I say that I like her...very much,' he thought as he kept staring at her while she felt embarrassed under his piercing gaze making her fidget.

'Why is he staring at me like that?,' she thought while fisting her green dress, the ground now seemed to be much interesting.

"Then...would you mind calling me...Danny?," he asked with an embarrassed grin while scratching his red whiskered cheeks lightly with his index finger.

"O-Ofcourse not N-Danny," she spoke making his heart flutter as he gazed at her form, which was basking in the glow of a beautiful sunset.

"Beautiful," he muttered again as he watched mesmerized, her heart shaped face and fair glowing skin along with the red lipstick accentuating her beauty. Not to miss her womanly curves as well as her round C-cups too.

'H-He's checking me out!,' she thought with an unseen shade of red blush on her cheeks. She couldn't believe how much just his eyes could extricate reactions out of her. She felt so free, so much like a woman in his presence...it was such a wonderful feeling, and at the same time embarrassing for it was against her pride.

BOOM!

Both of them snapped their heads to find large volume of water splashing into midair.

"They've already started to seal it," she muttered making his eyes widen, he had been lost so much in his own feelings that he lost sight of his mission. His comrades and those sound nin along with Kabuto must be fighting each other for the sanbi and he knew that John's life would be in danger. They had to reach there quickly, but first...

Sighing deeply to himself, he shakily stood up with Ember following him who was gazing at the direction of the lake with worried eyes.

'I hope John's alright,' she thought when Danny walked to stand in front of her, an expression of utter seriousness as he gazed at her with cold eyes, startling her.

"Danny?," she asked softly while he remained unfazed, he had to be strong for this.

"I think it's time you to make a choice," he said in his rare cold voice while Ember just averted her gaze.

"Will you take care of John or will you continue to follow that freak? Do you choose power or take responsibility for your deeds in the past? What will it be Ember?," not using '-' to her name to make it clear that it was only business now.

"What do, you want Danny?," she asked with a smile while Danny's face saddened at this.

'For you to come with me to human world,' he idly answered inwardly before shaking his head. It was no use dreaming of things that weren't possible. And besides, the things he wanted the most...he never got them.

"It doesn't matter what I want. Don't beat around the bush Ember-, just answer quickly," he said while narrowing his eyes.

"Why doesn't it matter what you want? Is it because you're a ghost?," she said, a frown etched on her face.

Danny's world froze when he heard those dreaded words escape her mouth. How did she know? He was sure not to release any of the youki nor did he give her any hint of it.

"W-What are you talking about?," he tried to argue but her steel gaze weakened his resolve to not give in. Slowly approaching him with limping steps, she put her hand on his cheek as he stared into her eyes, leaning into her touch ever so slightly making her smile a bit.

"You don't have to hide anything from me Danny. You're a ghost aren't you?," she asked softly as his eyes slowly slipped down.

"Hai," he muttered in a low tone, his eyes full of pain and sadness as he continued to stare downwards.

Moisture gathered in her eyes as she clenched her other fist.

"How?," her croaked voice barely reaching his enhanced ears while he looked at her.

"How can you remain so upbeat after the life you must have lead? How can you smile like nothing ever affects you?"

Giving her a sad smile, he spoke...

"Because I've precious people in my life who make me feel like I'm loved. I can't say I'm completely happy with my life to be honest. But you learn to cope with it eventually," he said while wiping her tears, his thumb rubbing over her fair soft and smooth skin making her blush as she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

'She's beautiful,' he thought with an amazed expression on his face as he continued to cup her cheeks. Meanwhile Ember's heart was pounding in her chest, just the simplest of grazes of his skin sending shivers down her spine. His touch was so gentle and warm.

'Oh how he makes me feel,' she thought as she slowly fluttered her eyes open, staring into his sapphire bright eyes which now were radiating warmth and love for her.

Opening her ruby lips, mesmerizing the white, she spoke huskily in a low tone.

"Danny...kiss me."

He didn't question her at that moment? He couldn't, not when she had given the green signal. His own developing feelings for her yelling at him to be a man for once.

Without saying anything, he leaned in while closing his eyes midway before both of their lips touched...no melted into each other immediately as they just stood still. Moving his lips a bit as he had seen some couples do during his training trip with Jiraiya, both of their eyes widened in electric pleasure.

'His/Her lips feel so good,' they thought simultaneously as they continued to kiss each other gently, both of their cheeks dark red as they found themselves lost in the pleasure.

Slowly leaning back, Ember had an awed expression on her face. She was just inexperienced in this as Danny, probably more so than him.

"Wow...," she released a shuddering breath while Danny too had an amazed expression on his face.

"Double wow from me," he breathed in wonder as she chuckled at him.

"Of course I'm with you Danny. I've made up my mind and decided to take a new step in life," she said as Danny, who was still lost in the kiss looked at her with wide eyes. His stunned expression slowly turned into a bright smile as he nodded with her, his heart filling with unexplainable amount of warmth that he was finally able to save someone from the clutches of Skulker...that he was able to save someone close to him.

Another explosion brought them out of their thoughts as they gazed in the direction of lake where clouds were starting to gather over.

"Let's finish this Ember-...you and me, we'll be unstoppable together," he said with a smile while she smirked back at him. Putting her arms around his neck, she leaned in close making him blush as he could feel her assets now while the crystal user had an almost invisible smirk on her face.

'It really is fun to tease him,' she thought, enjoying his warmth.

"Then let's go...Danny-," she whispered huskily into his ear, his eyes almost rolling at the back of his head.

'Oh my god...,' he inwardly spoke, holding his breath when they heard yet another explosion. Seeing that they had already wasted too much time, he suddenly picked her up eliciting a yelp from the crystal kunoichi.

"Let's go!," he exclaimed with a grin before dashing towards the lake, a smiling Ember in his arms as she snuggled fondly into his chest.

'Maybe...this time I really can achieve something which holds significance in my life rather being a power crazed fool,' she thought with a smile while clutching to the white tightly.

style='text-decoration: underline;'Timeskip: Three Days Later: Just Outside human world's Gates

"Danny-nii-! Is this your home?," asked John with an expression of awe on his face, who currently was riding on Danny's back.

"Yep! Isn't it great?," he replied just as enthusiastically with a bright smile on his face as he saw the human world's gates emerge out of the horizon.

"Sugoi!," the boy exclaimed, his expression of astonishment slowly being replaced by immense happiness. Hearing a chuckle, Danny turned his head backwards before he spoke.

"What's the matter Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh nothing...it's just that you two really look like brothers. Wouldn't you agree Ember-san?," the copy nin, who was walking behind the duo, for once having the decency to not read that book in front of a woman.

"Indeed," she said chuckling as both Danny and John flashed a full blown grin at her, her cheeks getting heated upon receiving the white's part.

'I wonder what could've happened between these two,' thought a smiling Shizune besides whom Yamato was walking, generally happy to finally have returned home. Behind these four were the rookie nine minus Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji, along with Sai who had his usual fake smile plastered on his face. Amongst them, Sam had a frown etched on her face while Jazz had a saddened expression as she gazed at Ember, a shuddering sigh escaping her lips.

After they had apparently defeated Kabuto & his henchmen and failing for the second time with sealing the sanbi, Danny had asked Ember and John to come with them to human world. Others were shocked to the core but Kakashi, Shizune and Yamato had suspected it. They had seen what effect the blue haired kunoichi had on the white, and inwardly wanted her to come with them if it meant Danny's happiness. It wasn't that they blindly trusted Ember, it was just that Danny was the one who they trusted blindly. If he knew that Ember had cut all ties with Skulker, then the three jounins had no problem digesting that and hence immediately became warm towards her. Not to mention that she would be a great addition to the forces of the village considering her kekFenton genkai.

The younger generation was a different story though. They weren't happy that someone like her, who had served Skulker and had almost killed Jazz was forgiven and welcomed so easily. Sam had this unexplainable anger boiling inside of her while Jazz was sad for obvious reasons as she had seen the way Danny and Ember have been interacting with each other.

'That bitch…..how dare she just barge in talk to Danny like that,' though a certain black haired medic with a deep frown on her face as she brushed her black bangs behind her ears. Shino was usual stoic self, Fenton was angry at the beginning but slowly came to just deal with it. Ino, Tenten and Rock lee were a lot acceptable and trusted Danny's decision.

'It's good to be finally home! I do wonder if Ember- will still hang around me considering now that she will be having other friends too,' thought Danny with a smile as they neared the gates. Signing in, they walked through bustling streets with smiles of accomplishments….even if they had officially the failed the mission.

"And there's the candy store I told you about…..oh and there's where we buy super awesome ninja weapons!," continued Danny with an exuberant smile while John was just as ecstatic as the white pointed his finger at different shops.

"Thanks Danny!," he heard a feminine voice behind him.

"You're welcome Tenten-!," he yelled over his shoulder as she was some distance behind him with the rookie nine, a smile on his face while Ember was just as awed as John as she observed the village.

"Just keep doing that and I might treat you to ramen someday!," he heard her making him sweatdrop while Ember just giggled to herself making him smile.

"I'm not your salesperson dammit," he murmured to himself when his eyes landed on one shop, stars illuminating his eyes.

"Ichi….raku….ramen," he muttered while John just stared at the small place.

"What's that Danny-nii-?," he asked.

"It's something that god made to lighten this dull world," he said almost dreamily, drool escaping his lips making Kakashi sigh while Ember sweatdropped.

'I see he's…..dangerously obsessed with it,' she thought while her eyebrows twitched upon noticing that Danny was starting to walk towards it.

"Um…..Danny, we have to report to Tsunade- first remember?," said Kakashi with a raised eyebrow while Danny just ignored him as he continued to trudge towards the shop like it was his lifeline.

"You go hokage…..me go ramen," he replied almost childishly when he felt his ear being grabbed painfully….the touch being familiar to him.

"Can it Danny. You can eat it later," he heard Ember's angelic voice as she began to drag him towards the Hokage tower with John giggling on the white's shoulder.

"But Ember-…..," he whined with a pout when she glared at him making him pout deeper.

'Kawai!,' she inwardly squealed but on the outside had a frown on her face. Suddenly a blush lighted her cheeks making him look at her in confusion while the others had passed them, the crystal user getting a glare from Sam along the way.

Leaning closer to his ear making her blush a bit, she whispered something in his ear making him blush too when a bright smile dusted his face as he nodded furiously.

"Then let's go and get on with our date Ember-!," he yelled while pumping his fist in the air before he grabbed her hand and practically stormed off to the hokage tower.

After they had reported, Ember and Danny promptly went on their first date, with John of course. Tsunade was suspicious of getting someone who had worked for Skulker to join the village. But most of all, she was worried about Danny and extremely protective of him. He was like a son to her, and she loved him very much….so it was of no surprise when the white kage had secretly threatened Ember to not hurt the whiskered white in any way. Sam had complained to Tsunade about Danny losing his mind and allying with an enemy, but she was ignored by Tsunade considering she knew that her apprentice was just being jealous. Jazz had just stayed quiet the whole time while Fenton and Shino were trying to comfort her in some way….they knew how much she would be hurt by this if Danny and Ember fell for each other, and considering their behavior around each other, they were almost sure that they will get together soon.

style='text-decoration: underline;'Timeskip: Three Months: human world

"Fenton Danny, returning from a week long solo A-rank mission," the white said with a smile as he signed in, having completed another A-rank mission. Tsunade, a month after his return had decided to send him on solo B to A rank missions so that he could gain more experience. Ember too though was kept busy in the past month and she was having her own share of high ranking missions. Both of them were chunins right now, and were dating each other for the past three months. But for the past month, they haven't had that much time for each other and it was starting to get on their nerves, especially on Danny as this was the longest mission he had gotten till now and was dying to see his girlfriend.

Apparently, they had decided to take a more spacious apartment three months ago and were living comfortably along with John who had started to attend the Ghost academy, having been inspired to become as strong as his 'nii-' and 'nee-'. After reporting the mission to his baa-, as he liked to call her much to her irritation…and secretly to her liking.

His footsteps echoing in the stairs, the white grabbed the knob before opening the door as quietly as possible. Entering, he was greeted to the wonderful fragrance of breakfast being cooked. Slipping quietly through the drawing room, he checked John's room through the opening to see the boy sleeping making Danny smile at him fondly. Going further, he heard her angelic humming as he promptly peeked sideways through the wall…..his years of evading the anbu and kage level stealth allowing to get this far without her noticing him.

However, he almost died of nosebleed when he saw her in just an apron, her back facing him while he could see her naked ass.

'What….the….hell,' he thought to himself in astonishment as he could feel his pants getting tighter, his hearting pounding his chest as he struggled to stand up. The sight was just too much for a man to bear. The milk creamy fair skin of her ass was glowing in the sunrays which were coming through a small window, her silky light blue hair now open, her ass wiggling with each of her motion or was she deliberately doing it….he didn't know but he was definitely enjoying the show; well he could at least be a pervert with his girlfriend, someone who he cherished more than his dream, village, life and a pathetic promise he had made to someone three years ago.

'Hehe….just a little more,' the crystal user thought with a smirk as she wiggled her butt more, all the while humming/moaning which was lurking on the boundary of being musical and erotic. Ember knew that he would be arriving around this time and had already planned for this. It was early in the morning, around seven and she knew John wouldn't wake up till eleven considering it was a holiday in the academy today. She wouldn't deny that she was being desperate for Danny, having been dating him for three months had her wanting more of her foxy. His kisses always left her on cloud nine, his touches would leave goose bumps over her body…..and lately she was having wet dreams about him. She knew that he fantasized about her too, but being the shy gentleman he was…..Ember knew that she would have to take the first step here. And so here we find the crystal user initiating her plan of seducing her boyfriend who had returned from his week-long mission, desperate to see her.

'Oh my god…..just look at her! How could I have gotten such beautiful and sexy girlfriend?,' he thought in shock as he watched, ented by her movements. His breathing was now coming in light pants, and he knew that he desperately wanted her.

'But what if…..she gets angry at me for touching her?,' he thought with a scrunched up face, not wanting to lose her.

"Hmm…..where did I put it?," he was pulled out of his musings when he heard her voice, blood almost shooting out of his nose. She was bended over while looking through the cabinets below, her globes on full display while he could see her plump curvaceous breasts (bordering between C and D) due to her position. The crystal user was herself extremely turned on as she felt his gaze all over her body, her inner thighs were beginning to get as she rubbed them together very so lightly.

"Fuck it! You expect me to hold back like this," he muttered to himself as he started to walk sneakily towards her while she stood up with a sigh.

"Guess I'll have to go shopping then," she mused as Danny slowly snaked his hands around her waist.

"N-Danny," she exclaimed in fake surprise upon seeing the mop of white hair on her shoulder, before turning her neck to see his whiskered cheeks.

"Ember-…," he trailed, his husky voice penetrating her ears making her just want to turn and jump him.

'Stick to the plan….stick to the plan…,' she ted in her mind, her breathing rate increasing with just his arms around her while her cheeks were flushed.

"W-When d-did y-y-you…..aaahh," she couldn't hold herself as a moan escaped her ruby lips. Not when he was sensually licking her ear globes, nibbling on them sending electric sparks of pleasure through her lust filled body. Danny though couldn't hold himself back after hearing her extremely sexy moan, and started to lightly grind a certain active part of his anatomy with her plump smooth ass.

Ember bit her lips, her eyes closed in pleasure and she too started to match his light thrusts. Danny's right hand started to roam her revealed skin gently, making her whole body shiver in excitement and pleasure. Her hands were now on the kitchen slab to support herself for she was getting weak in the knees , after she had turned the stove off of course.

"What's wrong….Ember-?," he again whispered in her ears, making another moan escape her lips. Oh she loved his touch, his voice…..every bit of him. He was just perfect, gifted from heavens to her. She could just get herself lost into those mesmerizing blue orbs, his sun kissed hair could brighten any of her day. And his smile, oh his smile and that foxy grin of his….it just made her think like she was the luckiest woman in the world. She had prepared for this, but wasn't prepared for the pleasure she was feeling and they hadn't even started doing anything serious.

'I just want him so much…..I love him after all. I want to feel him inside me, to complete me,' she had thought a day before to finalize her decision.

Danny though couldn't believe how much pleasure he was currently experiencing, it was mind blowing and at the same time heartwarming to know that he was doing this with her, and not some random woman in those whorehouses where Jiraiya went.

"Your body Ember-….," he whispered as he stopped his grinding for a moment making her frown as she thrusted her hips back more, leaning into his chest.

"….it's angelic, pure, untouchable and one of the most marvelous things I've ever seen. And you know I'm being honest," he said all the while rubbing her curves while she was blushing furiously with her heart fluttering like crazy. She couldn't have felt more pride at that moment than in her whole life, pride of being a woman, pride of being in his arms right now rather than Sam or Jazz or any other woman.

"You're mine. You're hair….your beautiful face, your breasts, your stomach, your arms, your eyes, everthing….every fibre of you is mine," he said slowly while rubbing his hands over those areas making moans escape her lips while he held her tightly to him.

"Are you alright by this Ember-?," his husky but concerned voice only served to turn her on more as she started to grind her hips with the bulge in his pants making him groan.

"N-Danny…..I want you….please. I'm yours, a-and only yours," she stopped midway before slowly turning around in his grip. She silenty gasped upon seeing his facial feature…..she couldn't help but be astounded by them every time. The sunlight was making his already sun-kissed hair glow, while his sapphire eyes were radiating warmth…that heart melting smile on his face as he gazed at her lovingly.

Clutching the jacket on his chest, she pulled his closer….as close as he could get with their faces only inches apart. Both of them were staring into each other's love filled eyes. Danny was himself filled with awe as he stared at her. He couldn't believe how much more beautiful she looked with her hair down, it was as if an angel dropped from the heavens by accident…she was just that perfect in his eyes.

"Danny….I…I l-," she was interrupted when he put his finger on her lips making her blush as she felt his skin against her ruby lips.

"I love you….Ember-, and I know you love me too," he said with a chuckle while moisture gathered in her eyes as she clutched him tightly to her.

"Y-You're mine N-Danny…..only m-mine. O-Only you're a-allowed to t-touch me like this…no one else. I love you N-Danny-," she said before leaning towards his face.

'You're the best thing that could've happened to me,' she inwardly said before kissing him passionately, pouring all her love for him. Danny pushed her to the slab as he hungrily kissed her, rubbing their lips against each other furiously creating slick friction between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull his closer, desperately wanting to taste all of him. Danny too began to rub her lower back which she pushed herself towards his junior, both of their bodies now grinding against each other as they fervently kissed each other.

He began to nibble on her lower lip making her moan a bit as she mingled her legs with his, her eyes closed in amazing pleasure that was surging through her body. Slowly leaving her lips, he leaned back with a smile while Ember stared at him with lust, desire and love in her eyes. Again closing the distance, she crashed her lips onto the surprised white's; this time fiercely kissing him while tightly clutching him to her.

"Don't stop…not today…..kiss me, touch me….don't leave me," she said in between her furious kissing while Danny too began to kiss her back just as wildly, his full erection throbbing against her nether region. Her plump breasts were pressed to his chest as she discarded his jacket before unbuckling his pants.

In between the kiss, he opened his mouth and began to lick her lower lip making her eyes widen. Opening her mouth, she was introduced to a whole new world of kissing pleasure when his soft appendage entered her mouth and began to fervently explore her moist cavern. She moaned throatily into the kiss as they tongue wrestled with each other while Danny's hand began to rub her butt cheek.

"Aaahhh," she moaned loudly into the kiss this time as they both leaned back a bit to catch their breaths, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Lifting her chin by his finger, he lovingly kissed her nose making her giggle a bit when both of his hands started to rub her ass making her moan again.

"Careful….you don't want to wake up John do you?," he said with a smile while her eyes were closed in pleasure. She bit her lips to stop moaning, when another one escaped.

"I-I c-can't h-help it," she stuttered while holding him tightly to her. Leaning to her ear, he gave it a lick sending shivers down her spine.

"I like your moans Ember-," he whispered, his raspy voice making her hormones go wild as she could feel her juices dripping from her inner thighs.

"P-Please….don't stop," she whispered making him smirk, oh much he liked to tease her. Bending down a bit, he picked her up bridal style before going for her room.

Making sure that the door was locked, he gently set her panting form on the soft bed. Now both of them completely naked, he had to ask her if she was ready.

"Are you sure about this Ember-?," he asked when she smirked back at him, her amazing body which was covered in a sheen layer of sweat on full display for him.

"Would you stop if I said no?," she asked while sensually cupping her right mound, a seductive smirk on her face with her chest rising and falling with each breath. Oh who are you kidding me! Of course not!

Ember though had a blush on her face, it was a bit embarrassing but she felt comfortable as long as it was Danny. Her eyes travelling down, they widened in awe as she gazed at his eight inch pole which was throbbing.

Getting on top of her, he smirked at her face.

"Like what you see Ember-," he said with a chuckle making her blush tomato red. Leaning down, he again captured her lips while his hands began to rub her outer thighs. Going down, he began to place butterfly kisses on her face and neck sending bursts of pleasure through her body. His right hand began to roam upward, tracing her stomach before grabbing her plump mound.

'Wow…it's as if my fingers are just being melted into it,' he thought in amazement after feeling how soft her tits were. Ember though had her back arched as she squirmed in pleasure when the white began to gently knead her mound.

'Oh god….I never thought it would feel this good,' she wondered with her arms over her head as she clutched the pillows tightly. While fondling her breasts, switching between them, Danny began to nibble on the skin of her neck.

"Ahh….don't stop Danny-. Lick me…..please," she panted while rubbing his back when Danny began to lick a specific spot on her neck, his warm tongue increasing her pleasure tenfold. Slightly biting on it, he licked it sensually making her moan as he continued to touch her sensitive tits, his fingers rubbing her hard nipples making her moans louder.

Leaning further down, he gave an experimental lick to her nipple sending an electric jolt of pleasure through her.

"Oh baby…..don't stop please! Do it again," she exclaimed making the white smirk before he began to lick it hungrily. Tracing his hand across her body, he began to rub her inner thighs.

"D-Don't tease me….touch it," she said in desperation while thrusting her pussy upwards, her eyes closed due to the mind blowing pleasure that he was giving her right then. Obliging to her desperate request happily, he began to rub her wet pussy lips gently making her moan louder.

"Oh it feels so good! Don't stop Danny-….please, keep doing it!," she moaned turning him on as he began to thrust his wet fingers in and out of her pussy, her inner walls squeezing on them while he continued to suck/lick on her breasts.

"Oh god….I love you Danny-, I love you so much. Don't ever leave me!," she moaned as now both of their bodies were sweaty. Danny continued to suck on her nipples, creating a suction which increased her pleasure all the more, switching between them while Ember's hands lovingly caressed his scalp. Leaving her hardened nipple with an audible pop, he leaned upwards before again kissing her passionately. Though she responded with an almost unthinkable fire taking him back a bit as he began to rub her shoulders gently, with his dick grazing against her drenched pussy making her moan into the kiss. Moving his right hand upward (his other hand supporting his weight), he began to caress her cheek gently as they continued to make out with each other before leaning back to catch their breath.

"Like I would ever think of that. I wouldn't ever leave you….and that's a real promise of a lifetime!," he said with that same look of determination in his eyes which she adored so much. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, he gently blew on her eyes making her smile while she could see his lips were red due to some of the lipstick getting on them…..making her blush as it was an indication of how wildly they had kissed each other.

"Danny…..do it, make me yours," she whispered while rubbing his cheeks making him smile back at her fondly as he aligned his member against her wet slit opening.

"Here we go," he muttered before thrusting in slowly until it was almost completely in, making him surprise for he was expecting her hymen….though it was common for a kunoichi to break it early in their life.

But he was not prepared for the amount of pleasure he immediately felt, like a ton of bricks. It was crazy…unimaginable as her walls squeezed his penis further in making him groan while Ember felt a bit of pain, but was overwhelmed by the sky rocketing pleasure she was feeling. The feeling of being filled, being completed by the man you love….it was something else. Pulling it out, he again thrusted it in…with more force this time, eliciting a moan from her which only encouraged him more. His eyes were closed as he began to thrust in and out at a slow pace while she moved her own hips, matching his thrusts.

"Oh god…..this feels so g-good. F-Faster Danny-," she spoke making him nod as he increased his pace steadily, both of his hands on the bed.

'This is amazing! She's squeezing me in,' he thought in wonder and awe, his senses going hazy as he found himself getting lost in the pleasure.

"H-Harder Danny…..go faster, more," she continued to speak, encouraging him as he increased his speed, thrusting wildly in her while she put her arms around his back with her thighs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh yes…..I love you so much Danny-, faster….please fuck me as hard as you can," she panted as he went all out with his thrusts making her eyes roll back in pleasure.

"It's amazing Ember-…..it feels so good," he muttered through gritted teeth as he continued to thrust, both of their bodies now on fire as they fucked each other wildly. Grabbing her sweaty breast, he began to knead it while sucking on the other one while the crystal user found herself oblivious to the world around her…..drowned in the unbelievable amount of pleasure the love of her life was providing her.

"Ahhh….ahhh…," she could only moan, no coherent words coming out of her mouth as she only concentrated on the feeling of making love to her foxy. Leaving her tits, he again kissed her neck passionately before capturing her lips….something which he found himself addicted to, no matter how many times he tasted her. She kissed him back, all the while though the crystal user couldn't stop herself from moaning his name.

"I….I think I'm going to cum," he muttered as he continued to fuck her, her eyes still closed in euphoria.

"I'm cumming too," she said in a raspy voice as he continued his wild thrusts. Arching her back, she felt the first orgasm of her life….an earth shattering one as she moaned loudly. Her inner walls clenched around his member, the feeling of tightly being enveloped pushing him over the edge as he too couldn't hold it in.

"I'm cumming!," he yelled as he shoot his load into her, milking her insides as streams of his hot sperm made her toes curl, almost making her die of pleasure…..it was heaven! The room was filled with their pants as they basked in the feeling of mind blowing orgasms. Lying down besides her, he continued to pant while Ember slowly came back from her pleasure state as she too continued to pant.

style='text-decoration: underline;'Lemon Ends

"That was amazing…..beyond anything I'd ever imagined," Danny spoke with a smile on his face as he continued to pant, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Y-Yeah….it was b-beyond amazing," she said after regaining some breath as she finally opened her eyes to stare into his blue ones, which were radiating so much love that she felt herself drowning in them.

"Thank you N-Danny-…..for giving me this new life," she said with a smile when he just lightly flicked on her forehead making her pout cutely at him.

"I did nothing….it was because of your resolve that you are here today," he said with a chuckle as he kissed her on the nose making her giggle.

"Can….can we do this….everyday?," she murmured with a dark blush making him blush back as his mind began to spin with the new possibilities.

"Oh hell yes," he spoke with a grin before lightly pecking her on the lips before a comfortable silence engulfed the pair.

"You used the healing energy right?," he asked just to be sure, they didn't want to pop babies so soon….and he knew Tsunade would wreak havoc on him if it came to that.

"Of course," she whispered before snuggling into his chest as he hugged her, a contented sigh escaping his lips. He became confused though when she suddenly giggled out of nowhere.

"What's the matter?," he asked with a confused expression as she just shook her head.

"Just remembered something," she said lightly making him curious.

"What is it?"

"You remember what you said when we were in Sanbi?," she spoke while he just looked at her blankly making her sigh as this time, she flicked him over his forehead.

"Dump the snake….grab the cake?," she offered as an expression of realization came onto his face.

"Yeah…..silly of me. I got caught up in the moment I guess," Danny said while chuckling as he flew his hands through her silky hair while she traced small circles on his chest.

"I'd like to rephrase it….'Dump the Snake, Jump the Fishcake,'" she said with a giggle making him blush as he scratched his whisker marks in embarrassment when she kissed him passionately.

'Yeah…..you're the best thing that could've happened to me. And thank you for eating us that fateful day Sanbi-,' she thought with a silly smile on her beautiful face.

And, so they lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **Kinda gave a fairy tale ending, didn't he. Anyway, thank you for reading. I am writing the next chapter, so be ready. And this one is actually related to this fanfic.**


End file.
